Sonríes a Traición
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: "—¿Deseas libertad, Kagura? —murmuró en voz muy baja. Ella apenas pudo escucharlo. Soltó un suspiro de miedo cuando él acercó sus labios a su oído y retomó la frase—: La libertad la puedes buscar en mí." [Fic participante del foro ¡Siéntate!, en el concurso "Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida".]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el concurso _"Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida"._**

**Link al topic del concurso:** /topic/84265/94893616/1/Concurso-Limón-la-verdader a-fruta-prohibida

**Nota:** antes de seguir, quiero dar las gracias a _Ari's Madness_, moderadora también del foro _¡Siéntate! _Excelente amiga y ficker, por hacer de Beta con esta historia y sobre todo, aguantarme mis crisis, dudas, ideas bizarras (?) y animándome cada vez que me daba de cabezazos contra el teclado, así como animándome a escribir lo que se me ocurría sin cortarme. Mujer, ¡muchísimas gracias!, definitivamente no fuiste mi musa, sino el súcubo que me alentó a escribirla sin pudor.

**Advertencias:** para empezar, obviamente el fanfic contiene lemmon, y es un poco violento, además de que viene acompañado de tentáculos, así que es fácil hacerse una idea de lo que pueden encontrar. Si tienes recelo con respecto al sexo, o bien, prácticas sexuales que se consideran comúnmente como tabú, "sucias" o un poco agresivas, abstente de leer esta historia.

* * *

_**"Como las ciudades en guerra, todas las mujeres tienen un flanco indefenso. Cuando se les descubre, la plaza se rinde inmediatamente."**_

**Marqués de Sade.**

* * *

**Sonríes a Traición**

Regresó al castillo con las emociones a flor de piel, sabiendo perfectamente que había traicionado abiertamente a Naraku, casi sin contemplaciones, sin culpas ni prejuicios. Que había escapado del castillo sin su permiso, aprovechándose de la situación donde, por alguna razón que ignoraba, él de vez en cuando desaparecía. Sin avisar, sin nada, dejando a sus sirvientes completamente solos y con una barrera que se debilitaba a cada minuto que pasaba con Naraku escondido del mundo.

Casi parecía una trampa, pero eso, a Kagura, no se le pasó por la cabeza, mucho menos le impidió hacer lo que hizo. Sólo Kanna sabía, probablemente, las razones de Naraku y el por qué de sus repentinas ausencias. Le había mentido incluso a ella, a la principal y más leal espía de Naraku, argumentando que saldría del castillo para acabar con la vida del tal Kouga. Incluso ella quiso pensarlo, creer que era así. Ella no era como Naraku, que prefería utilizar a otros para no ensuciarse las manos. Si alguien amenazaba el castillo y tenía fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon con él, ella acabaría con ese obstáculo, no necesitaba esperar las órdenes de su amo. A mitad del asunto se dio cuenta de que no podía ser más mentirosa. Era tan falsa como él. Mentía ante los demás tanto como se mentía a sí misma.

Ataque tras ataque sintió crecer en ella esa vena cruel y despiadada que tan bien había heredado de su amo. No lo podía evitar. Era algo que nacía de adentro, que salía disparado a través de su mirada peligrosa. Un impulso violento alimentado con el olor de la sangre, los gritos de dolor y desesperación, toda esa mezcla de desenfreno sádico que le provocaba una sonrisa contagiosa en sus labios carmines, pequeños y finos; mordaces, como los de una doncella maldita tomando venganza contra cualquier cosa que se metiera en su camino hacia la libertad. Una sonrisa tan cruel como la que solía gesticular su propio creador. Le sonreían a la muerte que trataban de azotar contra sus enemigos, bajo sus ataques implacables e incesantes tal y como lo era la sensación de poder al saberse asesinos.

Luego todo se salió de sus manos. Era como si el poder de los fragmentos le hubiera dicho "_sí puedes hacerlo_". Un engaño de esa perla maldita y sus ganas de libertad, unas ganas que parecían casi suicidas. Esa libertad que no tenía moral ni rumbo, y que la empujaba a hacer lo necesario para conseguirla.

El viento estaba más allá de cualquier línea de bondad o maldad. Era libre de cualquier juicio, y la ironía es que ella, siendo la representante del mismo, no lo era. Estaba estigmatizada por la maldad que la vio nacer y que aún la contaminaba por dentro, palpitando en su espalda tan cicatrizada e imperfecta como la de Naraku.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando tomó la resolución de traicionarlo, escapar y, de ser posible, mandarlo matar. La idea ya le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo; comenzó a germinar en su mente, como una semilla venenosa cuando se dio cuenta que Naraku también había jugado con ella y la había engañado tan fácilmente como a sus torpes enemigos, cuando se dio cuenta que no era una aliada ni una ayudante, sino una vil esclava.

Naraku le había sonreído a traición y ella le devolvería el mismo gesto.

Jamás había hecho tantas cosas en una noche. Pelear con Kouga, dos veces, hasta casi dejarlo al borde de la muerte. Intentar aliarse con Sesshoumaru, cosa que igualmente resultó fallida. Descubrir el secreto de Inuyasha y casi morir ante él. Su poderoso ataque siendo abatido por el Viento Cortante, al cual ya le tenía terror. Luego los demonios salvándola de su inminente destino y ella huyendo tal y como solía hacerlo su amo. Esa noche parecía haber girado completamente bajo la frase "_todo o nada_". Y tampoco tenía opciones, y casi nada a qué apostar por su vida o su libertad. ¿Cuándo una esclava había tenido opciones, después de todo?

O al menos eso pensó, ingenuamente, cuando creyó que Naraku no se había percatado de su traición y que hasta la había protegido del ataque de Inuyasha. Incluso, con ese acto, pensó si decirle o no lo que había descubierto sobre Inuyasha. ¿Le convendría, se ganaría su favor, o sólo la dejaría un paso más lejos de su libertad? Eso, de cualquier forma, no importaba mucho, pensó mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por los oscuros pasillos del palacio.

Se veía rodeada de las conocidas y frías paredes, por sus antorchas encendidas, dando apenas un atisbo de luz a toda aquella oscuridad que se antojaba malvada y más tétrica que cualquier noche sin luna, como la que acababa de pasar.

—"_Naraku no se ha dado cuenta de mi traición, por eso sacrificó a sus monstruos para salvarme la vida." _

A pesar de lo optimista de su afirmación, tuvo un mal presentimiento, uno que no terminó de procesar debido a su agitación. Todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado tranquilo, demasiado sereno para ser verdad, contrastando terriblemente con su propio nerviosismo. Los cráneos y huesos de los antiguos habitantes del palacio yacían tapizando los bordes y las esquinas de los pasillos, y en ciertos momentos Kagura sentía que sus cuencas vacías podían mirarla directamente como si la acusaran, o como si en cada una de ellas estuviera Naraku susurrando a su oído "_sé lo que has hecho_".

Todas esas ideas e imágenes mentales no le ayudaban a pensar con tranquilidad, siquiera intentar fingir demencia en caso de verse en aprietos. Apenas estaba recuperando el aliento de la reciente batalla y todas sus confusiones y actos desesperados, cuando vio a Kanna recorrer uno de los pasillos, al final de donde ella se encontraba.

—"_¿A dónde piensa ir?"_ —Se preguntó, comenzando a caminar. Por alguna razón sentía que su hermana la llamaba y le pedía, en silencio y sin mirarla, que la siguiera. Kagura no tuvo la fortaleza de pensar por qué. Casi como si quisiera distraerse, fue tras ella a una distancia razonable, como si no deseara que la notara. Kanna no la volteó a ver en ningún momento del recorrido, y mucho menos le dirigió la palabra. Kagura se sentía como una loca por estar haciendo eso, y aún así eso no la detuvo a pensar en nada más que en seguir dando un paso tras otro.

Kanna la hizo bajar por unas intrincadas escaleras, unas que Kagura ya conocía. Conforme lo hacía podía sentir cómo la pesadez de todo el lugar se acentuaba y se volvía más denso sobre su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, como si fuera arrastrada lentamente hacía el fondo del mar y ella no terminara de percatarse de que estaba siendo ahogada. Kanna, al pasar un escalón, la miró de reojo unos instantes, asegurándose de que su hermana fuera tras ella.

En cierto momento, mientras la hechicera de los vientos pisaba el último escalón y levantaba la vista, la albina ya había caminado un par de metros y se encontraba parada al lado de algo que sobresalía del suelo de madera.

La blancura inmaculada de su hermana, en contraste a la venenosa oscuridad del palacio, siempre servía como una farola andante que irradiaba una tétrica luz propia, irremediablemente mustia, en medio de todo aquel ambiente pútrido y medio muerto. Una luz extrañamente apagada y, a veces, no culpaba el hecho de que su hermana fuera la representación de la Nada, sino que los dominios de Naraku tuvieran la facultad de quitarle la vida a todo lo que pisara su inmundo y corrompido suelo infectado de veneno.

Al verla ahí, parada como si nada y resplandeciendo tenuemente en medio de toda esa oscuridad, Kagura se sintió súbitamente desolada, pero todo desapareció cuando se acercó a su hermana y frente a ella pudo distinguir una compuerta subterránea. Había una cadena suelta a su lado, la que se supone servía para mantener cerradas las dos puertas.

—Ah, había otra habitación en el sótano —Se hincó en el suelo, al tiempo que estiraba las manos hacía las cerraduras liberadas de las cadenas. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente a Kanna, al verla hacer eso, es que la curiosidad de su hermana un día de estos la mataría.

Kagura abrió ligeramente ambas compuertas y asomó la cabeza al interior, tan negro que apenas alcanzó a ver el principio de unas largas escaleras, que bajaban seguramente hasta el fondo. De pronto, una extremidad de _algo_, rápida y hábil como una serpiente, se enredó en su cuello sin darle tiempo de siquiera verla, sólo sentirla apretarse alrededor de su piel justo al momento en que su espalda se erguía hacia atrás por inercia e instinto, en un intento de resistirse al furioso agarre. Gruñó con fuerza y trató de agarrarse al filo de las compuertas, pero no logró durar más que un par de segundos rebelándose contra aquella cosa que parecía querer jalarla a un abismo.

Para cuando acordó sentía su cuerpo caer en picada, aún rodeada de aquella cosa que la sujetaba con una fuerza cruel y contundente. Kagura apenas alcanzó a distinguir el fondo oscurecido del suelo en el momento que su mejilla fue a dar contra él, haciéndola gemir de dolor al instante.

Se quedó tirada en el suelo, sin aliento y temblorosa. Por unos instantes pensó que estaba muerta, pero la creciente oleada de dolor en su rostro le recordó que distaba mucho de ello. Luego vino la incertidumbre que rápidamente se transformó en miedo. Hizo amago de querer levantarse y pudo ver que el pie de la escalera estaba a sus espaldas, apenas a un metro de distancia. Gruñó, frustrada y confundida, preguntándose quién diablos la había metido ahí y dónde estaba.

—Kagura, ¿te divertiste afuera? —La voz áspera y dura de Naraku la despertó en un instante, respondiendo cualquier interrogante que se estuviese formando en su caótica mente. Se quedó paralizada por un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Al instante pensó que iba a matarla y supo entonces que, en realidad, más que muerta o viva, estaba perdida.

Levantó la cabeza hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pensando que se encontraría con los abismos del infierno. Ni siquiera supo de dónde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo.

La imagen que apareció frente a ella la horrorizó tanto como la asqueó. Naraku no era más que un cúmulo amorfo de monstruos mutilados, hechos pedazos y regados por todo el suelo en grandes masas de carne que se contraían, agonizantes. Lo que quedaba de sus rostros, deformes por la metamorfosis, eran sus últimos alientos de vida mientras Naraku los absorbía o se deshacía de ellos. Los gruñidos y grotescos balbuceos escapando de sus bocas profundas y dentadas le pusieron la piel de gallina, y Kagura sólo atinó a echarse hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared con el rostro contraído por el espanto. Cuando divisó la cabeza de Naraku, cercenada y colgando en lo alto de la profunda habitación, sintió que su cuerpo sobrepasaba cualquier límite imaginable del asco y horror.

La cabeza de su amo colgaba de sus cabellos, enredados entre dos grandes tenazas que parecían ser de una mantis demonio. E incluso teniéndola lejos de ella, con los ojos completamente cerrados, podía sentir ya sobre sí sus orbes rojizas mirándola tras los pálidos parpados, penetrando su alma como un rayo que no se detenía hasta desgarrarla por dentro. Pensó rápido, tratando de encontrar alguna razón a todo lo que sucedía, una verdad que pudiera tranquilizarla en medio de aquel descenso brutal a lo que parecía un grotesco infierno. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a escrutar su alrededor con el cuerpo completamente tenso y una mirada mezcla de una curiosidad que rayaba en la incredulidad.

—"_Son_ _los monstruos que forman parte del cuerpo de Naraku"_ —Pensó, mirando atenta las masas de carne que la rodeaban y que palpitaban agitadas, retorciéndose en su propia inmundicia—. "_Ya veo. ¡Naraku es igual que Inuyasha! Tiene una parte humana."_

—Kagura —Ahí estaba otra vez. La demonio no tuvo ni tiempo de odiarlo y pensar en cuánto despreciaba el tono de su voz llamándola. Se sobresaltó como si la hubiesen pinchado en la garganta. Enfocó la vista hacía la cabeza de su amo y observó cómo éste abría los ojos de par en par—. Mientras estaba dormido, ¿saliste del castillo?

Se quedó callada, sin saber qué otra cara poner más que una de desconcierto y miedo. No podía responder o hablar, apenas respiraba. Estaba sin aliento y sentía que en cualquier momento lo perdería para siempre una vez que Naraku la enfrentó. Él, al parecer exasperado por ello, dejó que los tentáculos de los monstruos se elevaran lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de Kagura, quien se paralizó al observar cómo estos trataban de enroscarse hacia ella como depredadores grotescos y torpes, sólo viéndose capaz de gruñir con asco.

Logró moverse sólo unos instantes, tratando de alejarse de ellos, pero estos no le dieron tiempo de hacer más y se enredaron alrededor de sus tobillos y brazos, alzándola en el aire y sujetándola con fuerza. Incluso en el aire se resistió, pero lo único que logró fue sentir los calambrazos del miedo recorrerla y el rápido desliz de su ropa desacomodándose, dejando sus piernas al descubierto casi por completo.

Kagura dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, ese que pensó haber perdido, con gemidos entrecortados cuando sintió las extremidades palpitantes contra su piel helada por el terror, llevándola en el aire con rapidez hacía lo que quedaba como único signo identificable de la imagen de Naraku.

Su rostro petrificado por el miedo quedó claro una vez que quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amo, e incluso su gesto se volvió más intenso. Le impresionó demasiado su apariencia. De cerca, su piel parecía estar derritiéndose. Parecía estar cubierta por una sustancia transparente y viscosa que daba la sensación de que se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento. Unas ojeras similares a las del cansancio, quizás a las de la muerte, rodeaban sus ojos ahora hundidos, contrastando con sus pupilas rojas que eran tan intensas y amenazantes como siempre, dirigiéndose a las de ella, casi iguales, pero dilatadas por el miedo.

—Kagura, sólo eres una extensión mía —La aludida trató de echar el rostro hacía atrás, intentando estar lo más alejada posible del de su amo. No pudo evitar torcer la boca con asco cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba amenazando. El recuerdo de su realidad más inmediata la azotó justo cuando la afirmación de él llegó a sus oídos—. Regresarás otra vez a mi interior.

Supo que todo iba en serio y que aquello no era una amenaza ni advertencia, sino una afirmación. Naraku se había dado cuenta de su traición y ahora, como castigo, planeaba evitarse problemas futuros, reabsorbiéndola, justo como hacía con los monstruos que yacían agonizantes debajo de ellos. La idea le pareció la más grotesca e infernal de todas y por unos instantes su garganta se cerró.

—Espera… por favor… —suplicó como nunca antes lo había hecho, luchando contra la sensación de su garganta cerrándose. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar, si es que acaso sus gemidos y balbuceos entrecortados contaban como palabras—. N-no… no volveré a desobedecerte.

Dejó caer la cabeza, pensando que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. El nudo en su garganta ante la amenaza de muerte se le enroscó con tanta fuerza como los tentáculos se enroscaban a sus extremidades. Sentía que, una vez pronunciadas sus falsas palabras, porque lo eran y ahora estaba más segura de ello que nunca, a pesar de que incluso a ella le sonaron sinceras, él la mataría. No eran más que sus ganas de echarse a llorar del miedo ante la perspectiva de esa muerte tan brutal e indigna.

—No hay segundas oportunidades —sentenció Naraku con voz áspera, mirándola con dureza y sin un ápice de empatía, como un demonio regresando del infierno por una venganza que luego se transformó en advertencia.

Cuando lo escuchó estuvo segura de que la mataría y, en un último pensamiento de esperanza, de que pensaba perdonarla, por mucho que ahora detestara sus recientes palabras suplicando el perdón, se vio asaltada por la imagen de Inuyasha justo en el momento de su metamorfosis de humano a híbrido.

—"_No podré escapar de Naraku encontrándome sola" _—Pensó, sintiendo un súbito alivio a pesar de la situación. Al menos Naraku tenía enemigos que podían llevarle la ventaja en alguna ocasión, y ella tendría que ser uno de ellos—. _"Inuyasha… dejaré que vivas un poco más. Eres una pieza clave para mí." _

Su breve sentimiento de tranquilidad se quebró al sentir los tentáculos enroscarse en sus piernas y abarcando más espacio. Negó con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para gritar que la dejaran en paz. Después se dio cuenta de que lo único que sucedía es que Naraku la estaba alejando de ella, sin soltarla. La dejaron a unos cuantos metros de él, aún sujeta por los tentáculos, y la depositaron en el suelo lejos de los pedazos de carne y restos de monstruos. Kagura pensó que realmente la había perdonado, o que al menos le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad a pesar de sus anteriores e intransigentes palabras. De no haberlo hecho la hubiera puesto en medio de todas esas masas de carne para luego ser absorbida.

Sólo cuando quedó sentada en el suelo, aunque agarrada, fue cuando pudo darse el lujo de tomar un poco de aire, el cual de pronto le supo rancio y venenoso.

La escena parecía distorsionarse, cada vez más grotesca e inimaginable, perfecta imagen del más espantoso cuento de terror. Bajó la cabeza por horas, hasta el punto en que sentía su cuello arder por el dolor y tensión, con el repugnante sonido haciendo permanente mella en la oscuridad de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. No tenía las fuerzas para verle. Kagura, desde el fondo de su pecho, espacio vacío que algún día tuvo corazón, sólo tuvo fuerzas para desear una y otra vez que todo acabara pronto.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche, nuevamente, cuando todo terminó. Ella se había mantenido en su misma posición durante todo el día. En ocasiones pensó que se quedaría dormida, pero no era más que el producto del cansancio y la tensión de su cuerpo, el cual le pedía a gritos cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por la suave inconsciencia del sueño, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado alerta mientras miraba al suelo, derrotada, escuchando cómo Naraku absorbía los últimos trozos de carne y los gemidos desesperados de los monstruos que caían bajo sus garras, causándole incesantes escalofríos que llegaron a dejarla con el cuerpo adolorido. No quería ver semejante espectáculo, era demasiado grotesco y horroroso, y le daba una imagen mental muy cercana de lo que a ella también le podía pasar si seguía desafiando de esa manera a su amo.

No se atrevió tampoco a levantar la mirada cuando se percató de que, poco a poco, Naraku recuperaba su forma humana, para alivio de ella, que ya de por si la imagen de su cruel amo era perturbadora, como para encima verlo desbaratado y convertido en algo apenas identificable como humano. No estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, sobre todo cuando se encontraba bajo amenaza. Toda la imagen se volvía aún más impactante incluso para un demonio como ella.

También escuchó como Naraku se vestía; la tela rozando su piel y los nudos a su ropa manipulados bajo sus dedos. Incluso lo hizo con cierta lentitud, y ella no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Para cuando terminó, se percató apenas de que el sótano, antes repleto y casi tapizado de monstruos y carne destazada, ahora estaba limpio como si nada hubiese pasado ahí. No quedaba rastro alguno de esos seres, ni sangre, ni carne, siquiera huesos. Nada. Era como si nunca hubieran existido. Incluso los monstruos de los que Naraku desistió de absorber habían desaparecido, evaporados en el aire, el cual ya ni siquiera tenía ese olor a carne putrefacta, aunque a Kagura el aire aún se le antojaba rancio y denso, y el cuello y los brazos le dolían horrores.

Tenía las muñecas atadas a un par de gruesos grilletes de cadenas que colgaban de la pared de piedra. Estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo, con el cuerpo echado hacia adelante mientras sus brazos se extendían en el aire, sujetos por los pesados brazaletes de hierro.

Cuando pensó que todo había terminado nació en ella la incertidumbre. ¿Y ahora qué sigue? Naraku había terminado con su metamorfosis, ahora era tan fuerte como antes, tal vez incluso más. ¿Cuál sería la suerte que le deparaba, o lo que él planeaba hacer con ella, ahora que estaba listo y teniéndola a su merced?

La demonio se removió en su sitio, incómoda y sintiendo, después de mucho tiempo, el cansancio que le provocaba estar atada de esa forma. Naraku escuchó el sonido de los grilletes y las cadenas moviéndose con su metálico sonido, retumbando en la quietud del lugar apenas rota por la respiración cada vez más entrecortada de su asustada extensión. Justo cuando se volvió a verla y ella levantó la cabeza hacía él, luego de todo el día, Naraku la miró a los ojos, dejando resbalar en su mirada un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Pareces incómoda, Kagura —se burló, dejando resbalar una maliciosa sonrisa. La demonio frunció el ceño, súbitamente furiosa, sintiendo el impulso de mover sus brazos en una lucha inútil contra las cadenas, las cuales no hicieron más que crear un escándalo pesado.

—Déjame ir —Era una exigencia, aunque apenas logró disimularla con un tono de súplica que ni ella se creyó—. Ya he estado aquí mucho tiempo.

El híbrido elevó ambas cejas ante la petición y se cruzó de brazos, una clara muestra de que estaba cerrado a cualquier clase de trato que ella pudiese proponer, exigir o suplicar.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? —Kagura abrió los ojos como platos. No podía siquiera vislumbrar lo que le esperaba. ¿No se supone que ya había sido castigada?

—Por favor… —dijo, esta vez, como una verdadera súplica—. Ya me has tenido así todo el día. Naraku, ya lo he entendido.

Aquello no pudo ser más falso aunque la intención fuera sincera. Él se percató de ello y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Kagura, quien apenas pudo retroceder torpemente hacía atrás mientras Naraku extendía una mano a su cabello. Cuando la tomó bruscamente del peinado éste se deshizo como si esperara apenas un soplido para caer, quedando sólo con la cola de caballo y las hebras despeinadas, bajando por su temblorosa espalda. Naraku jaló brutalmente, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y verlo. Gimió algo adolorida, sus ojos estaban paralizados por el miedo mientras observaba la mueca cruel y dura de su creador enfocarse en ella como si fuera un animal herido y a punto de ser devorado.

—Tan mentirosa como siempre, Kagura —Hizo una pausa, tomándose unos segundos para observar de cerca los rasgos de la demonio—. Te pareces tanto a mí que incluso me molesta.

Ante la idea ella comenzó a forcejear, tratando con ahínco que su creador la liberase. Él, luego de observarla un largo instante, la dejó libre y gruñó al soltarla.

—Yo no soy como tú —espetó la demonio de los vientos, enfocándolo colérica.

—¿En serio? —Caminó unos cuantos pasos, rodeando a Kagura como si fuera un buitre volando en lo alto del cielo, esperando que su presa moribunda finalmente expirara para lanzarse a disfrutar del festín. En cierto momento la obligó a ponerse de pie, sujetándola nuevamente del cabello. Ella apenas pudo forcejear cuando se encontró de pie ante Naraku.

Acercó su rostro, amenazante y duro, contra el de Kagura, que permanecía con esa mezcla de terror e ira que tanto contrastaba con sus rasgos delicados.

—Dime si no eres una vil traidora. Una asesina que disfruta matando a quien se ponga en su camino. Una simple esclava —Naraku pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa por parte de Kagura: que le escupiera, una lluvia de insultos, que volviera a forcejear aunque la tuviera sujeta del cabello y atada con cadenas, incluso una última súplica de misericordia, pero ella cayó en la cuenta de que no era más traicionera que su propio amo. Le sonrió de una forma incluso demoníaca, una sonrisa que resbaló por sus labios y que resultaba contagiosa, como si tratase de competir contra la de Naraku, quien frunció el ceño al verla con tal gesto.

—Necesitas esclavos porque no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, Naraku —espetó sin dejar de sonreír—. Me necesitas, y crees que soy igual a ti, pero te equivocas. Yo sólo hago lo necesario.

—¿Desobedecerme y traicionarme? Eso se aleja mucho de mis órdenes, mi querida Kagura —La soltó de mala gana, más irritado que de costumbre con sus palabras altaneras. Le daban ganas de cerrarle la boca para siempre.

—¿Y quién dijo que se tratara de tus órdenes? —La descarada muestra de insolencia de Kagura lo hizo fulminarla con la mirada, cosa que no amedrentó la expresión rebelde de su extensión.

—¿Lo necesario, dices? —Caminó unos pasos lejos de ella, como si pensara en algo que ya conocía a la perfección—. ¿Lo necesario para conseguir tu libertad? No seas ingenua, Kagura. Sólo hay que ver cuánto éxito tuviste en tus planes, ¿no crees?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper durante unos segundos. Kagura había perdido toda vergüenza incluso si eso le provocaba cierto sentimiento de angustia. Naraku ya sabía de su obsesión por la libertad, sus planes para conseguirla, para deshacerse de él. Claro que lo sabía, por eso la tenía ahí atada como si fuera una bestia incontrolable a la cual había que castigar y domar, pero ella no lo permitiría.

Sí, lograba ser tan descarada como lo era él y le dio un asco tremendo darse cuenta que, aunque sus metas fueran muy distintas, en el fondo ambos se movían guiados por la frase "_el_ _fin justifica los medios"_.

—La libertad no va de la mano con la esclavitud, Kagura —dijo Naraku por fin, con su voz altanera y su pose prepotente. La demonio, en ese momento y contra toda predicción, soltó un par de risas cínicas. Por un instante a Naraku le dio la impresión de que era él riendo, con una voz más femenina y delicada, pero que en esencia era la misma.

—No me importa —rugió mirándolo con fiereza, como si en ese momento nada pudiera detenerla más que los grilletes y cadenas que la sujetaban—. No me importa si no tuve éxito en escapar de ti, ni tampoco que Sesshoumaru rechazara mi oferta de matarte a cambio de la Perla de Shikon.

"_Ni en ocultarte el secreto de Inuyasha. Yo sé algo que tú no, y de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra."_

—¿Acaso eres una esclava suicida? —se burló Naraku, sonriendo—. Es un concepto interesante. Usualmente los esclavos son los que más anhelan la vida, incluso si esta es miserable.

—El placer que sentí al traicionarte e intentar escapar de ti no se compara a nada que haya hecho antes, ni a la sangre que he derramado con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal y como tú lo haces —siguió, ignorando por completo a su creador—. Eso, para mí, es libertad, Naraku.

Él levantó la cabeza y más que mirarla con dureza sus ojos demostraron cierta curiosidad. Kagura era distinta a todos los sirvientes o esclavos con los que se había topado en sus cincuenta años de vida; distinta a los prisioneros y condenados como ella. Aquellos seres efímeros eran capaces de doblegarse sin chistar ante su amo y torturador, sólo para salvaguardar el poco bienestar que podían tener en sus vidas, lo mínimo que los pudiese mantener con la vaga esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían en base a ganarse la simpatía y el favor de sus subyugadores, como mascotas fieles y temerosas que están dispuestas a soportar los golpes a cambio de algo de condescendencia, por mínima que fuese.

Kagura era todo lo contrario: mentirosa, capaz de traicionar sin pensar a aquel que podía decidir sobre su vida o su muerte, sin miedo alguno más que un poco de angustia, y luego pasaba a horrorizarse con las consecuencias de sus actos y tonterías, y aún así, nada de eso la amedrentaba. Seguía firme en su posición rebelde, con las mismas ideas y objetivos, y aquellos le daban tanto placer que era capaz de escupirlos en su cara como veneno sin importarle verse descubierta.

Naraku no sabía si Kagura era muy valiente, o muy tonta, pero definitivamente era distinta. Se salía de toda regla, incluso las suyas.

Y entonces lo comprendió. No era más que un tema sencillo y tan simple, tan extendido, que costaba trabajo verlo a simple vista. La naturaleza de Kagura le permitía ser una auténtica suicida sin siquiera importarle. El placer que le producía traicionarlo, escapar de él, formar alianzas con sus enemigos e incluso desafiarlo como lo hacía en ese momento, ya fuera con su mirada fiera o su sonrisa burlona, era lo más cercano a lo que ella podía sentir que era la libertad. La capacidad de sentirse libre incluso estando encadenada y en completa opresión ante él. Kagura se levantaba con el mismo descaro e insolencia que tanto le enorgullecían, osando competir contra toda su prepotencia.

No podía evitar sentirse asombrado por ello y, al mismo tiempo, era algo que ya imaginaba. Había tomado por esclava a una demonio que era la encarnación misma de un elemento que era todo lo contrario a sus planes. No era otra cosa más que una treta de Naraku para demostrarse a sí mismo lo poderoso que era y cuánto podía burlarse de los dioses de la naturaleza y los mismos elementos. Todo, un día, estaría doblegado como él quería. Como ya doblegaba a Kagura y todo su viento que le provocaban esas ansias irrefrenables de libertad.

No la culpaba, estaba en su naturaleza. Aún debía trabajar con ella, enseñarle normas y forzarla a asumir que ya no era más el viento, sino una prisión de carne y hueso que no conseguiría jamás su inútil e ingenuo objetivo más que en la muerte; esa que, al parecer, le horrorizaba tanto.

Eso le gustaba, cuando la veía rogar incluso sabiendo que mentía. Era una deliciosa mezcla. Una misericordia que sí deseaba y que incluso, en su momento, ella era capaz de rechazar y maldecir sólo de pensar en la idea de que viniera precisamente de él. Lo único que Kagura sabía es que deseaba libertad, pero no tenía idea de cómo obtenerla.

Y es que ¿Cómo pensar en ello, si la tenía sujeta con cadenas mientras él poseía la fuente de su vida en sus manos? Aún así ella levantaba la frente fingiéndose de acero, tan fuerte como las mismas cadenas que la ataban, imposibles de retenerla más que en una nimia parte donde sus gestos y pensamientos escapaban de toda la opresión que brindaban el frío acero y la presencia de su propio amo. Era algo que no era capaz de controlar.

No era capaz de controlar a Kagura, pensó Naraku. El viento no podía ser controlado, ni con toda su maldad ni opresión. El viento era… _libre._

Y es por algo que había decidido dominar tal elemento usando una prisión de carne y hueso nacida de él. Y entonces si Kagura, supuestamente, no podía ser controlada, entonces nada lo detendría a él en su búsqueda de doblegarla.

—"_Ella busca desesperadamente_ _una libertad que desea y que no conoce" —_Pensó fijando sus ojos en ella_—. "Esa libertad sólo yo puedo dársela. Una libertad más fuerte que el viento y todo lo que ella pueda imaginar."_

Kagura se quedó de piedra cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su amo sobre ella. Desvió la vista, como disgustada y confundida. Parecía más contrariada que otra cosa. Los ojos rojos de Naraku eran intensos y difíciles de enfrentar. Volvió a ponerla nerviosa cuando escuchó sus pasos ir en su dirección. La obligó a levantar la cabeza sujetándola del mentón. Su dedo pulgar acarició su mejilla con una gentileza maliciosa y claramente hipócrita.

—¿Deseas libertad, Kagura? —murmuró en voz muy baja. Ella apenas pudo escucharlo. Soltó un suspiro de miedo cuando él acercó sus labios a su oído y retomó la frase—: La libertad la puedes buscar en mí.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando lo sintió respirar contra su cuello. Su aliento cálido le resultó tétrico y a la vez le provocaron unas cosquillas extrañas, imposibles de describir y que la hicieron temblar. Soltó un quejido cuando sintió cómo Naraku posaba sus labios en su cuello, peligrosamente cerca de la oreja. Pudo escuchar cómo las perlas de jade de sus aretes se movieron de manera violenta cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —Naraku la sintió temblar con fuerza cuando la escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír contra su cuello, contra esa piel suave que ocultaba unos músculos tensos, estremecidos. Kagura suspiró, entre aterrorizada y ofuscada, cuando sintió la tibia humedad de la lengua de Naraku tocar su piel.

Kagura se sobresaltó. Pronunció su nombre, casi en un ruego, tal vez una pregunta, la misma que no fue respondida más que con acciones, al tiempo que movió los brazos tratando de liberarse. Las cadenas resonaron con violencia y no provocaron otra cosa más que hacerla sentir más acorralada de lo que ya estaba.

Un violento impulso, más allá de las manos de Naraku amoldadas a su cintura o su boca contra su cuello, la hizo gemir de confusión como en sus primeros días, en el principio y la ingenuidad de los mismos, cuando Naraku aún era su amo, cruel y despiadado, pero gentil con ella. La engañó con órdenes duras, adornadas de palabras vanas y dulces para manipularla y jugar con su vida, como un sacrificio o peor aún, como simple carne de cañón. Tiempos en que creyó que Naraku era, sí, su amo, pero también su aliado, y que podía confiar en él, que algún día la liberaría si lo mantenía contento. Mentiría si dijera que no fue como una jovencita tonta, una idiota enamorada al tomar consciencia de las cosas a su alrededor, cuando se encontró fuertemente prendada de esa atracción tan fuerte como ingenua y efímera que la llevó a matar con una sonrisa con tal de ver a Naraku satisfecho.

Aún se maldecía por haber pensado en ello. "_Mi querido y venerable señor_". Le daban ganas de arrancarse la lengua cada vez que lo pensaba. Había quedado tan hipnotizada ante Naraku y su sonrisa tan encantadora como maliciosa, esa que lograba seducir a todas sus víctimas y que anunciaba sutilmente un plan macabro y posiblemente mortal que, irremediablemente, se le escapaba a sus víctimas bajo ese manto de diplomacia y confianza excesiva.

Sí, durante ese tiempo en el que lo deseó en silencio, limitándose a mostrárselo sólo con su muy breve fidelidad y lealtad, ahora no le provocaba otra cosa más que odiarlo con una profundidad que se le antojaba infinita. Aborrecerlo y aborrecerse a sí misma por haberse atrevido a pensar de esa forma ¡A desear a un hombre que le había hecho tanto daño y que no tenía consideración alguna hacia ella!

No se podía perdonar por ello, y ahora no podía perdonarse por tener, súbitamente, el recuerdo desenterrado de aquella antigua y olvidada fantasía. Las manos de Naraku, que se posaban con suavidad sobre ella junto a los cálidos labios explorando su cuello, le hacían despertar ese deseo que pensó bien enterrado y destruido por él mismo y todo el odio que le provocó.

Quiso resistirse, pero los grilletes en sus muñecas le recordaron su vulnerable posición y se sintió desesperada. Desesperada con ella misma al verse inmersa en sus propios recuerdos y antigua ingenuidad, y desesperada porque Naraku incluso parecía tener conocimiento de ello y le sacaba una ventaja contra la cual no podía luchar; ni contra la de él, o la de su propio cuerpo, tan traidor como lo era su mente tan maquiavélica como la de su amo.

—"_Tiene que ser una maldita broma_" —Pensó al sentir la mano de Naraku manipular su cabeza, con sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello. Para cuando acordó tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y la miraba con una intensidad que la dejó sin aliento. Luego de verdad no pudo respirar porque Naraku llevó sus labios a los de ella y, conociendo sus intenciones de besarla, cerró la boca con fuerza, impidiéndole paso a sus labios tensos.

El híbrido se molestó con ello y gruñó en voz baja. La tomó nuevamente del cabello, tratando de obligarla a que le diera paso, pero Kagura seguía paralizada y sellada.

—Abre la boca —ordenó con un susurró hostil. Ella sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, demasiado ofuscada para digerir lo que estaba pasando—. Ábrela —exigió una vez más. No esperó más y volvió a estampar su boca sobre la de ella una vez que entreabrió los labios, más por inercia y miedo que por otra cosa, abriéndose paso como una ola violenta y salvaje tratando de romper las rocas.

Kagura gimió, ahogando toda queja contra aquella boca masculina que manipulaba la suya a placer. Se sentía paralizada, otra parte de ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Una serie de escalofríos e intensas oleadas de algo indescriptible jugaban contra los músculos de su cara, tratando de seguir y corresponder el ritmo desenfrenado de Naraku.

Todo aquello tenía un sabor extraño. Como algo ilícito, incorrecto y prohibido. Le recorría el cuerpo con golpes de adrenalina parecidos a los que sentía cuando luchaba. No pudo un segundo más contra la presión. Justo cuando sintió los labios de Naraku contra ella, ligeramente húmedos con la saliva de ambos, abrió un poco más la boca. Naraku creyó que, finalmente, Kagura había sucumbido, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior que lo hizo gruñir y alejarse como si ella lo quemara.

Vio cómo su creador se llevaba la mano a la boca, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar donde justo lo había mordido. Un poco de sangre manaba de la pequeña herida, roja y brillante como los ojos de aquella que lo había lastimado. Naraku se miró las puntas de los dedos apenas manchadas de sangre, sin lograr salir de su sorpresa. Incluso murmuró un _"¿me mordiste?"_ en voz muy baja y claramente sorprendido, como si jamás hubiese sufrido una herida y el hecho mismo de lastimarse fuera toda una revelación.

Kagura lo escuchó y en ese momento sonrió de una manera casi cruel, feliz con lo que había provocado. Incluso se relamió de los labios las escasas gotas de sangre que quedaron en ellos. Podría jurar que hasta saboreaba el dolor de Naraku. Mínimo y escaso, perfectamente soportable, pero presente, y nada podía hacerla más feliz en ese instante que haber sido ella la culpable.

El híbrido elevó ambas cejas cuando se percató de todo. Kagura seguía siendo una mentirosa. Una muy buena, no tanto como él, pero una mentirosa al fin y al cabo. Toda esa resistencia que le daba no era más que una farsa. Lo podía ver en ese sonrojo de muchachita tonta que tenía en las mejillas y en el dejo, apenas visible, de placer en sus ojos.

Y no era sólo por aquella mordida, no. De otro modo no le hubiese permitido paso cuando se lo exigió. La misma Kagura se había echado la soga al cuello.

Sonrió con la misma malicia con la que lo hacía su extensión, pasando a mirarla. Al hacerlo el gesto de Kagura se desvaneció. Volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomó bruscamente del mentón.

—¿Te gustó el sabor? —preguntó cínico. Kagura frunció el ceño y tuvo ganas de escupirle. En lugar de eso él volvió a besarla, pero esta vez ella no ofreció resistencia ni pensó en morderlo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a mover sus labios como los de él, rozando con su lengua la herida que le había causado. Saboreó la sangre que apenas manaba, con ese deje ligeramente metálico y con una consistencia más líquida y suave que la saliva que ahora ambos compartían.

Naraku, entonces, se separó bruscamente de ella. Kagura sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y por ello fue incapaz de apartar su gesto colérico. Bajo el manto oscuro del sótano, con sus ojos refulgiendo en ira y sus rasgos finos deformados por la frustración, contrastando con ese sonrojo que resultaba casi inocente, Naraku la encontró subversivamente encantadora.

—Eres un bastardo —escupió ella. Él la ignoró y posó sus manos sobre los hombros pequeños y femeninos. Luego la miró fijamente.

—Y tú eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien, Kagura —Su voz había sido aterciopelada, sospechosa, pero extrañamente tan suave como hostil, y provocó que ella se sobresaltara ante la aclaración. Luego comenzó a frotar la punta de sus dedos contra la ropa de ella, rozando el cuello lentamente, sin apartar la mirada. Kagura podía sentir su pecho bajando y subiendo mientras hacía eso y se estremeció cuando Naraku llevó las manos al nudo de su obi y lo desató de manera ansiosa. El kimono se aflojó de inmediato, dejando parte del pecho de Kagura y sus clavículas al descubierto. Las suaves curvas de sus senos apenas se lograban vislumbrar entre las capas del colorido traje.

Después Kagura, sin pronunciar palabra, vio a su amo alejarse unos centímetros de ella y quitarse el haori lentamente, dejando al descubierto los hombros anchos y el abdomen, que lucía los músculos ligeramente tensos bajo algunos cuantos mechones de cabello que caían largos y salvajes por todo su torso.

Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar cuando finalmente pudo estar segura de lo que Naraku pretendía hacer con ella. Volvió a luchar contra las cadenas, y pensó que no podría más cuando comprobó, como todas las veces anteriores, que no podía liberarse. Las intenciones de él eran claras y, a pesar del nudo en su garganta, tampoco era la predicción de sus futuras acciones lo que la tenía tan angustiada. Estaba asustada por ella misma y no por lo que seguro Naraku quería hacerle. Conocía lo que eran esas oleadas que recorrían su cuerpo sin cesar, sin hacer caso a su mente que ordenaba, inútilmente, que se detuvieran.

El antiguo deseo por su amo volvía a despertar en ella sin importante un ápice el que fuera un bastardo, al igual que no le importó y lo deseó antes, siendo ingenua, y aún sabiendo que, si no era con ella, Naraku seguía siendo un maldito. Si las cosas seguían así no podría detenerse. Terminaría rindiéndose y aceptándolo, y luego se arrepentiría hasta el fin de sus días. Sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de rogar por cualquier otro castigo menos ese.

Una cosa era arriesgar su vida traicionando a su amo, y otra muy distinta traicionarse a sí misma. Y Naraku lo sabía, por eso se esmeraba en seducirla, en hacerla caer poco a poco, sin prisa, incluso si sus caricias y sus actos rayaban en la violencia. Sería muy fácil para él simplemente tomarla a la fuerza y ultrajarla hasta saciarse, cimentar el odio de ella hacía él con un castigo más humillante del que Kagura podía imaginar, pero no se trataba de lastimarla, incluso si eso venía acompañado de sus gritos, sus lágrimas y su sangre. No, se trataba de controlarla con la única libertad que Kagura podía sentir y que él era capaz de darle.

Se volvió a acercar a ella y extendió sus manos al cuello del kimono, recorriéndolo por los hombros con una lentitud que resultaba desesperante. Kagura quiso apartar la vista, no ver lo que hacía, pero le fue imposible. Había una incomodidad dentro de ella, irrefrenable, que la obligaba a ver atenta cada movimiento de Naraku sobre su cuerpo, su ser completo. No le había quitado la ropa, y ni siquiera parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Se limitó a rozar sus dedos contra sus clavículas. Se le erizó la piel cuando pasó uno de ellos por entre sus senos apenas visibles, mientras el kimono aún colgaba lánguido de su cuerpo, sin terminar de caer gracias a sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba; de otro modo habría quedado desnuda.

Kagura tomó fuerzas para ver a Naraku a los ojos, quien en ese momento prestaba más atención a la imagen frente a él. Ni siquiera estaba sonriendo, su gesto no era lascivo, pero mantenía esa extraña aura seductora y maligna que a ella, en ese momento, le daba miedo, pero que en un principio la atrajo y por momentos la atrapó como una mariposa en una telaraña de pesadillas discretas e ilusorias.

—Al menos desátame —pidió Kagura, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Naraku. La miró entre sorprendido, como si no la entendiera, porque de verdad no lo hacía. ¿Acaso estaba aceptando lo que era obvio iba a pasar, o sólo se trataba de una trampa? Aún así accedió. No era como si pudiese hacer algo en su contra.

Una mirada contra los grilletes que la sostenían fue suficiente para que estos se abrieran de par en par. Las cadenas armaron un gran escándalo cuando volaron hacía la pared y chocaron contra la piedra. Kagura por un momento estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

Antes de que siquiera Naraku pudiese reaccionar, vio cómo Kagura, sin vacilar un sólo segundo, sacó su abanico de entre sus ropas y lo levantó, pretendiendo blandirlo contra él. El híbrido entrecerró los ojos, alerta de un segundo a otro. A veces odiaba tener la razón. Todo aquello no era más que una trampa. Incluso sabiendo que sus ataques no hacían efecto en él ni lo lastimaban, se había atrevido a atacarlo, empresa que Kagura ni siquiera pudo llevar a cabo. Para cuando intentó bajar la mano, empuñando su abanico con fuerza, algo que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la sostuvo de ambas muñecas, obligándola a extenderlas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Luego lo enfocó todo. Eran un par de tentáculos agarrándola con fuerza y enroscándose en sus extremidades lo que no le permitió moverse. Pudo ver que éstos salían de la espalda de Naraku.

Gimoteó, tan aterrada como cuando fue obligada a bajar a ese sótano bajo los mismos tentáculos que ahora la tenían presa. Naraku rió por lo bajo, divertido con la situación, más que enojado.

—Por favor, no seas estúpida —Arrebató el abanico de la mano Kagura sin problema alguno. Se dio el lujo de agitarlo frente a ella, esbozando una sonrisa burlona, y luego lo arrojó lejos—. Sigues desafiándome.

—Me tendrías que matar para que dejara de hacerlo —sentenció ella, sintiéndose por primera vez libre del temor ante la perspectiva de la muerte incluso si en esos momentos parecía provocarla para que danzara con ella.

—¿Te produce tanto goce arrojarte así a las garras de la muerte? —murmuró, sin soltarla—. Tienes un concepto muy retorcido del placer. Y además, mi querida Kagura, creo que debo enseñarte que el placer, a veces, puede resultar doloroso. Hay un punto en el que llega a ser insoportable. Y tú juegas con él todo el tiempo como una niñita insolente y alejada de su realidad.

La demonio de los vientos lo ignoró y trató de forcejear nuevamente, pero ni siquiera podía moverse. Los tentáculos de Naraku resultaban más resistentes que las mismas cadenas. Finalmente, era él quien los controlaba, formaban parte de su cuerpo, así como ella lo hacía también. Tampoco entendía a qué venían sus palabras, e incluso llegó a pensar que se le estaba pegando la maña de hablar como aquella sacerdotisa que lo atormentaba tanto y que se empeñaba en decirlo todo de manera enigmática, incluso confusa. Sólo sabía que quería irse y ya. No confiaba en Naraku, mucho menos en ella misma, y sabía que cualquier cosa que pasara a continuación no tendría remedio ni punto de retorno.

Kagura gimió adolorida cuando sintió los tentáculos apretar con más fuerza sus muñecas, advirtiéndole que dejara de moverse. No pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera luchar, cuando estos se movieron violentamente al mismo tiempo, obligándola a poner los brazos tras la espalda como si no fuera más que un ser frágil y diminuto al cual se le podía controlar a voluntad con un par de hilos. El brusco movimiento, además de dejarla un poco más confundida y paralizada, terminó por hacer temblar todo su cuerpo. El kimono que apenas se sostenía en sus hombros cayó de un solo movimiento, tan desordenado como lo era su mente en ese momento. Las coloridas capas de la tela se desbordaban de sus lugares mientras las largas mangas se arremolinaban en el pequeño triangulo que formaban sus tensos brazos sujetos tras ella, dejándola con el torso completamente al descubierto.

Pudo sentir cómo el penetrante frío hacía reacción con la ligera capa de sudor que se había comenzado a formar sobre su piel desde que todo empezara. Aquello sólo la hacía sentir helada. Podía jurar que la sangre en sus venas se había quedado detenida en su recorrido, tan asustada como ella misma para siquiera intentar seguir bombeando, y a la vez podía sentir como si esta refulgiera en su pecho como si ahí albergara las profundidades del infierno.

Naraku estaba frente a ella, mirándola descaradamente, incluso con deleite. Kagura no necesitaba bajar la mirada para comprobar que estaba semidesnuda, pero sí podía sentir la vergüenza teñir violentamente sus mejillas, y aquello que sentía que la quemaba justo en el pecho, creyó que sólo era a causa de tener la mirada de Naraku justo sobre ella. Aquello la quemaba aún más que saberse vulnerable y, literalmente, prisionera de él. Sus iris rojas, tan ardientes como la sensación dentro de ella, parecían lamer cada rincón de su piel desnuda y podía jurar que sentía los lugares por donde sus ojos pasaban, observándola, estudiándolo como si fuese un experimento largamente anhelado y a merced de sus ideas retorcidas.

El híbrido se acercó unos pasos a ella y levantó el brazo, con intenciones de tocarla. Rozó apenas la curva de su seno izquierdo, lejos de la aureola, y pensó que, de tener su corazón ahí, lo habría escuchado latir sin control, sólo al ritmo irrefrenable del miedo y la confusión, y creyó que esa sería una mejor música para sus pútridos oídos que los suaves gimoteos de Kagura, mientras esta sentía las yemas de sus dedos recorrer con una timidez falsa las líneas que formaban su delgado y ahora paralizado cuerpo.

—Al crearte jamás pensé que tendrías la piel así —murmuró Naraku, sacando a Kagura de su ensimismamiento—. Tan suave, tersa… frágil, tal vez.

Lo había dicho más para él mismo que para ella, pero no mentía. Tampoco era un halago, era una manera de afirmarse su propio egocentrismo. La piel de Kagura poseía toda la lozanía y suavidad de cualquier jovencita apenas rozando los veinte años, como si invitara a ser tocada, acariciada, o incluso desgarrada. La imagen de una piel joven que se abre ante una herida profunda y sangrante siempre era una imagen visual, tan brutal como deliciosa, que Naraku no rechazaba una vez que se concebía en su cabeza. Le recordaba al momento en que desgarró a muerte a Kikyou.

—¡Vete al diablo! —rugió Kagura, moviéndose enérgicamente. A pesar de los tentáculos que la sujetaban logró separarse unos centímetros de Naraku, quien se quedó quieto unos instantes mientras sentía sobre él la penetrante mirada de su asustada y furibunda extensión, tan intensa como la suya. Parecía tener algo más que decir además de mandarlo al diablo una y otra vez.

—Puedes tomar mi cuerpo si eso quieres —musitó con la seguridad que la furia siempre le brindaba, respirando con fuerza y atravesándolo con la mirada, pero debajo de todo eso, su voz temblaba—. Incluso destrozarlo si lo deseas. Pero jamás vas a poseerme como realmente quieres.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando Kagura retuvo la respiración de golpe. Pasaron unos segundos mientras ella se mantenía así, como si tuviera intenciones de desmayarse en cualquier instante. Por infantil que sonara, prefería estar inconsciente que darle el gusto a Naraku de hacerla gritar, gemir o llorar. Él se quedó casi asombrado luego de la advertencia. ¿Que nunca iba a poseerla realmente? No pudo evitar tener algo parecido a un ataque de risa. Kagura se sintió más desolada que nunca cuando las carcajadas crueles y cínicas penetraron en sus oídos, dejándola estupefacta y helada.

—Yo ya te poseo —sentenció al terminar de reír, dejando como único rastro de burla su sonrisa. No se tenía que ser muy observador, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer nacida de él. Ellos dos estaban tan conectados como lo estaba Naraku de Onigumo y todos sus demonios, así que las palabras de Kagura, arrancadas de algún recoveco virtuoso y falso de su alma, esa que intentaba alejarse de él y que a la vez se alimentaba de ese apasionado odio que se empeñaba en cultivar, sonaban casi a una broma—. Ya no es necesario que mientas, Kagura.

Empalideció al escuchar sus palabras. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta y sólo pudo observar cómo Naraku daba unos cuantos pasos. La rodeó, observándola atento, como si fuese un buitre, hasta que finalmente se paró tras ella y se acercó como un depredador saltando suave y grácil sobre su presa. No la soltó, acercó su cuerpo y sus labios a su oído y respiró cerca de él por unos instantes. Kagura se sonrojó, recorrida por los mismos escalofríos que sintió cuando le besó el cuello.

—Sé que me deseas tanto como deseas esto —La frase, que sonaba rasposa y contundente, vino acompañada de las manos de Naraku, siempre pacientes y traicioneras cuando estas se posaron en su estrecha cintura y subieron lentamente hasta amoldarse a los senos que, al tacto, parecían estar tan cálidos como fríos. Kagura se sintió traicionada por su propio cuerpo cuando sus pezones se endurecieron bajo las masculinas palmas. Luego él llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y lo recorrió con suavidad.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —Esta vez su tono era casi juguetón. Kagura lo miró de reojo, tratando de ignorar las incómodas sensaciones que las manos de Naraku sobre ella le provocaban. Ante el silencio él prosiguió.

—Al ser una mujer nacida de mí, no puedes evitar desearme. Tú naturaleza no sólo es el viento, Kagura, también es la mía, te guste o no —Ladeó la cabeza de Kagura hacía él. Ella lo miraba desconcertada, sin entender del todo sus palabras, sin siquiera tener intenciones de hacerlo. Una especie de verdad tan obvia y presente como lo era el hecho de no tener corazón, comenzaba a danzar dentro de su cabeza, a acosarla de la misma forma en que lo hacía él.

—Mientes —murmuró acongojada.

—Estás destinada a desearme. Así como Onigumo quería la piel de Kikyou, tú buscas la mía. ¿O me equivoco? —Ante esto Naraku comenzó a mover lentamente la mano que se encontraba sobre uno de sus pechos, apretando y jugando con el pezón. Kagura gimoteó al sentirlo.

—De haber hecho esto antes, ¿te habrías resistido?

Naraku no le dio tiempo de responder. Se acercó más y la besó salvajemente. Kagura no pensó siquiera en poner resistencia. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un eco enorme e interminable que martillaban dentro de ella, tal y como su tacto le quemaba. Naraku, entre el beso, apenas sonrió. Kagura acababa de darle la razón y ella apenas era capaz de percatarse de eso mientras permitía que sus labios danzaran esa melodía tan apasionada como viciosa.

La demonio gimió enmudecida cuando sintió la lengua de Naraku introducirse lentamente en su boca. Apenas saltó cuando la tibieza de ese ente entre sus labios la embargó por completo y tembló, apretando las piernas. No podía evitarlo, y no tenía las fuerzas para mentirse a sí misma y mucho menos estando bajo toda esa presión tan palpable y cercana. Era tan denso que sentía que el ambiente que los rodeaba, oscurecido y cargado de veneno, se le caía encima. Naraku tenía razón. De haber hecho eso antes ella se habría entregado sin siquiera chistar e incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro. No comprendía cómo es que ahora, a pesar de aborrecerlo tanto, hacía exactamente lo mismo bajo esa débil barrera de mentiras desesperadas.

Se imaginaba a sí misma en la habitación de él, en medio de la oscuridad que siempre embargaba ese espacio, desolada entre aquella privacidad tan solitaria como el fondo de un abismo, apenas iluminaba por las llamas de las velas, diminutas y temblando como si tuviesen miedo de alumbrar el tétrico lugar que ocupaba su dueño, como si lo natural fuese la oscuridad contra la cual peleaban, mientras ella se quitaba la ropa por voluntad propia frente a la mirada lujuriosa de su amo, sentado a unos cuantos metros, esperándola, escrutándola con la mirada, comprobando con un egocentrismo desmedido la perfección de su trabajo ahora lleno de vida y ansia, regresando a él con una petición discreta como la entrecortada y suave respiración que salía de la boca traviesa y tentadora de Kagura, esa misma que él había moldeado y pensado para ser de esa forma. Al menos eso había fantaseado al principio. Ahora se sentía avergonzada con sus propios deseos, sabiendo que la imagen era muy distinta. Ahora era mucho más brutal y violenta, y absolutamente real.

No estaba frente a su amo, y aquello, trataba de convencerse, no era por voluntad propia. Estaba indefensa ante las hábiles manos de Naraku, recorriéndola con un ansia suave y paciente que se confundía con la ternura, tras ella, sujetándola con sus tentáculos, convirtiéndose en una auténtica prisión de carne, haciendo una grotesca conexión entre creador y creación mientras él le mordía suavemente el cuello, arrancándole a Kagura aquel gemido que trató de reprimir y que le producía una oleada electrificada de un placer creciente y detestable.

Una parte de ella, la del deber, la de la vergüenza quizá, tal vez la más racional, era la que le exigía a gritos que luchara, que le diera pelea y no le diera el gusto de sucumbir ante él y la agradable tibieza que desprendía su cuerpo, pero otra no podía evitar pensar que aquello era demasiado grandioso como para resistirse siquiera un poco más. Kagura no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer, y en su lugar contestaba con dolorosos gemidos, a veces de placer, a veces salían arrancados de la desesperación que se anidaba en su pecho vacío.

¿Y si Naraku tenía razón? Claro que era un mentiroso y un bastardo, un maestro de la manipulación y el engaño, pero, ¿por qué? Sus argumentos de estar destinada a desearlo le parecían tan lógicos en ese momento y la hacían pensar que eso explicaba tantas cosas, que incluso sintió cierto alivio. Alivio porque pensaba que no era su culpa haberlo deseado, y estarlo deseando en esos momentos, debatiéndose entre sucumbir o no, y también sentía alivio porque, entonces, podía hacer lo que quisiera, en un sentido tan extraño como contradictorio.

Después de todo, ¿Quién podía culparla, si aquello estaba en su naturaleza? ¿Quién podía culparla por traicionar y desafiar a su amo una y otra vez, en busca de un objetivo tan vago y lejano como el de la libertad para una esclava? Nadie, nadie podía reclamarle nada porque eso estaba en su naturaleza. Era como pedirle a un animal que intentara luchar contra su instinto de supervivencia. No era algo que se pudiese pedir ni exigir, ella sólo hacía lo necesario para satisfacer una necesidad que la formaba y le daba vida. Si no lo hacía, perdería su identidad y toda razón para vivir, por muy suicida que sonara la idea de rebelarse ante Naraku por una causa perdida y que no existía en esos tiempos de terror y de guerra.

Si lo que él decía era verdad, y que muy en el fondo le gritaba que lo era, entonces nadie podía culparla por refugiarse en los brazos más crueles que jamás había conocido por culpa de un deseo tan dañino como intenso, imposible de huir de él para ninguno de los dos. ¿Le resultaría más fácil aceptarlo de una buena vez y entregarse a Naraku? ¿Dejarse dominar por él? Casi podía escuchar a Naraku susurrándole "_llegarás a disfrutarlo_", pero ante la guerra que se libraba en la cabeza de la manipuladora del viento, sólo se podía escuchar la realidad de aquella frase que la hacía apretar las piernas: "_llegarás a disfrutar de tu rendición. Ya has perdido"._

Aquello hacía que su sangre hirviera de coraje, causando todo el efecto contrario una vez que el calor salía de su cuerpo, confundiéndose con la excitación que poco a poco crecía en ella mientras Naraku la tocaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, y lo sentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo, el ardor de la excitación y la rabia eran casi iguales y ya no era capaz de distinguir cuál era cada uno. Ambos se mezclaban y confundían, incluso se complementaban y se intensificaban. No podía hacer nada, ni negarse, ni rendirse. Se sentía dividida, partida a la mitad por cada uno de los bandos que la jalaban de un lado a otro.

No pudo seguir pensando ni torturándose a sí misma, Naraku ya lo hacía por ella. Él apretó su puño entre el cabello, obligándola a ladear su rostro hacía él. Dejó su cuello en paz. Este dejó un rastro empalagoso de saliva y las marcas apenas visibles de sus dientes y sus labios, marcas que luego se manifestarían en pequeños moretones en su cuello delgado, manchando toda la exquisitez de su forma y curva delicada, esa misma que él le había otorgado y que ahora corrompía.

La volvió a besar. Su boca buscó la de ella como si fuesen unidas por un magnetismo natural y sólido que los guiaba a ambos, como si fuesen un par de imanes buscándose entre la tierra y las piedras. Kagura permitió que esta vez su lengua luchara contra la de Naraku. Apretó las piernas por pura inercia, con la sensación tibia y suave que contrastaba con la ferocidad de Naraku para deslizar sus labios sobre los suyos como si se ahogara, o como si bebiera de una fuente.

No dejó de besarlo cuando sintió que Naraku dejaba en paz uno de sus pechos. Gimió quedamente al sentir sus yemas viajar camino abajo de manera traviesa, delineando su cintura, rozando el vientre plano y jugueteando contra la punta del hueso de su cadera, como un par de dedos perdidos buscando un camino añorado. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer cuando escuchó el sonido suave y resbaladizo de la tela de su kimono siendo jalada hacia arriba. Naraku había dejado al descubierto una de sus temblorosas piernas.

Tenerlo tras ella con el calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose era ya una sensación intolerable, y todo empeoró cuando Naraku se acercó, tentativo, al centro de su cuerpo. Kagura, sabiendo lo que él pretendía, juntó más las piernas, impidiéndole el paso, sólo dejando al descubierto los trazos simples pero suaves que formaban el monte de Venus y sus muslos muy juntos, como dos puertas negando la entrada de un invasor carismático y peligroso.

En ese momento dos tentáculos más salieron de la espalda de Naraku. Sin esperar nada fueron directo a los pechos de Kagura y ahí se posaron como un par de serpientes que se fingían inofensivas. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió la intromisión contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que una de las manos de Naraku estaba sujetándola del cabello y otra tratando de abrirse paso entre sus piernas. Se removió como una sanguijuela contra él cuando las puntas de los tentáculos acariciaron sus pezones despacio y con gentileza, pero la resistencia que ponía por lo insoportable de aquello no hacía otra cosa más que pedirle a gritos que abriera paso para Naraku.

Él no esperó invitación, y, como siempre, aprovechó la situación. Sus dedos juguetearon sobre su monte de Venus, creándole unas oleadas de escalofríos que le recorrieron la espina. De sólo pensar en lo más mínimo de aquello y el placer que eso le producía no pudo soportarlo más. Sólo lo dejó ahí durante los pocos segundos que pudo resistirse y luego, temblando, abrió las piernas. Naraku sonrió contra la boca de Kagura a pesar de que ambos estaban ya casi sin aliento, adentró su mano con la rapidez de una serpiente. Ella no pudo más. Se separó bruscamente de la boca de Naraku y soltó un gemido entrecortado, sin aire, cuando sintió sus dedos arremeter contra ella con la delicadeza que confería la humedad que ya se instalaba desde hacía rato en aquel espacio estrecho y oculto.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Quería decirle que no, que se detuviera, pero las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la boca en un claro indicio de que intentaba engañarse a sí misma. Su rostro suavizado por el placer le pareció más atrayente y bello que nunca. Su mirada despedía ese aire de desesperación ansiosa que en el fondo dictaba que no deseaba por nada del mundo que se alejara de ella. Era el signo de una inoportuna y cruel lujuria que le resultaba tan dolorosa como agradable, que la ponía al borde de la locura y todas sus fantasías ingenuas. Sus rasgos finalmente suavizados, lejos de aquel gesto de malhumor y aborrecimiento, era como ver a una Kagura completamente distinta, una Kagura a la que finalmente podía controlar y que se entregaba a sus órdenes de buena gana. Seguía con las cejas torcidas, los ojos entreabiertos, los signos de cómo su deseo se volvía irrefrenable, y Naraku pensó, satisfecho, que ella finalmente había sucumbido. Se moría por escucharla rogar en su oído tanto como deseaba en esos momentos escucharla gritar por un insoportable placer, así como en otras ocasiones quería escucharla gritar por un intolerable dolor y agonía.

Pero finalmente eso era lo que le estaba enseñando. El placer siempre viene acompañado de dolor. Hay un punto en el que ambas sensaciones se mezclan con tanta intensidad como sucede siempre con las emociones y las sensaciones más antagónicas que puedan existir, esas mismas que se complementan y en cierto punto de intensidad se confunden hasta formar algo nuevo, o que por el contrario, son capaces de destruir todo lo que tocan.

Naraku bajó la mirada, admirando no sólo su trabajo, sino la forma en que lograba manipularlo como si fuese un titiritero. Podía ver los muslos y las caderas de Kagura moverse con un ritmo constante y cada vez más sensual. Se acompasaba con la forma en la cual él movía sus dedos en medio de ella, frotando el punto más sensible del espacio que todas las mujeres ocultaban con recelo entre sus piernas. Sus pechos bajando y subiendo con rapidez, con ambos tentáculos sobre ellos, jugueteando y estimulándola como si hubiesen llegado a la cima del mundo y festejaran. Los músculos tensos de su cuello y los gemidos, cada vez más constantes y que salían de su pequeña boca roja, parecían acompañar el festejo de la relativa victoria o la derrota. También podía sentir sus manos retorcerse frente a él y tras ella, encerrados, buscando con desesperación algo que jalar o golpear, lo que fuera, mientras sirviera para desfogar aquella energía que se acumulaba lentamente en su bajo vientre.

Le gustaba pensar que era un maestro de los títeres que movía cada una de las extremidades y gestos de Kagura, como si estuviese cada hilo de su telaraña clavado en distintos puntos de su cuerpo y él la hiciera danzar al ritmo de la canción que dictaba su mente, de lo que esta misma lo tentaba a hacer y lo guiaba como él lo hacía con ella.

Él, ya también algo desesperado, se acercó aún más a Kagura, permitiendo que su entrepierna chocara contra las manos sujetas y desesperadas de la mujer. Kagura se sobresaltó cuando sintió la dureza de él debajo de la ropa. No podía decir que supiera gran cosa sobre hombres o las mañas y técnicas que implicaba el juego de la pasión, aquello que sabía los humanos hacían por amor, pero había nacido con una mente que se desarrolló con todos los conocimientos de una demonio adulta en cuestión de pocos días, y aquello le indicó que no sólo ella, sino también Naraku, parecía estar rebasado también por aquel deseo morboso.

Se quedó quieta, con la sensación de curiosidad luchando por volver a tocar, pero demasiado confundida como para saber qué hacer, preguntándose si Naraku lo había hecho a propósito. Ella lo miró de reojo, y él le devolvió el gesto. La lujuria en ellos le dio la respuesta que necesitaba sin pudor alguno. La sujetó con más fuerza del cabello y acercó sus labios a su oído.

—Hazlo —ordenó con voz ronca. Kagura lo miró como si no entendiera, pero una parte instintiva de ella la guió como un maestro gentil y cariñoso. Ella obedeció casi con timidez cuando sus dedos rozaron la entrepierna de Naraku. A través de la ropa pudo sentir aquella dureza, dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento estaba listo para lo que se avecinaba. Se preguntó por qué no lo hacía de una buena vez y acababa con todo aquel martirio. Al mismo tiempo se instaló en ella una creciente curiosidad mientras sus manos, con algo de dificultad, se atrevían a tocar más y deslizarse abarcando más espacio. Por otro lado un ligero miedo la hizo ponerse alerta. Aquello que tocaba era lo mismo que seguro la invadiría dentro de poco, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y dentro de todo ello, las ansias porque sucediera la llevaron al borde la locura cuando perdió la vergüenza.

Escuchaba a Naraku respirar con fuerza en su oído, y algo en ello la excitaba. Se sentía con poder dentro de toda aquella situación y luego, súbitamente, se volvió a sentir desprotegida cuando, sin avisar, Naraku dobló apenas su muñeca y deslizó un dedo en su interior.

Gimoteó con fuerza cuando sintió cómo la invadía, y unas cosquillas instantáneas la obligaron a bajar la vista notando que Naraku no había esperado ni un segundo para deslizarse una y otra vez dentro de su cuerpo. Extrañamente, no sentía dolor alguno. Naraku se sentía satisfecho, incluso condescendiente, cuando decidió hacerlo una vez que notó que la humedad de Kagura era más que suficiente y facilitaba la entrada. Era tan cálida que por un momento quiso mandar todo el diablo, tirarla al suelo y poseerla de una vez, sobre todo cuando notó que Kagura apenas se sobresaltó y no se detuvo en mover sus manos sobre él. Incluso la sintió acelerar el ritmo.

Se dio cuenta, no sin algo de sorpresa, de que le gustaba tenerla así. No había creado a Kagura con fines carnales ni de placer, sino para ser una esclava más. Sí, se había esmerado en ella, la había hecho tan atractiva como quiso porque, además de ser su objeto de experimento para probar los alcances de sus enemigos, carne de cañón y mensajera, también la consideraba su carta de presentación. Era Kagura a quien mandaba en representación cuando tenía algún mensaje o noticia interesante para sus enemigos, casi siempre una trampa. Incluso se había molestado en crearla lo más parecida posible a él. Casi era una versión femenina de sí mismo, y al final Kagura había resultado imperfecta, un completo dolor de cabeza, y aún la consideraba su favorita por encima de Kanna, a pesar de su fidelidad.

Sólo mientras la penetraba con su dedo, con toda su extensión y al ritmo que él quería, se preguntó por qué. Si bien era cierto lo que le había dicho, que estaba destinada a desearlo, se vio asaltado por la interrogativa de si, quizás, él también quería sentirse deseado. Hasta cierto punto era algo normal, como un niño irremediablemente conectado a su madre. Él era su creador y padre, ella había nacido de su carne, y la había moldeado con sus propias manos, la había ideado a su gusto, a su medida, ¿por qué no sentirse tentado de algo que salía de su mente? Y no era como si la visión de una Kagura irremediablemente excitada y a su merced le fuera en lo absoluto desagradable.

Los deseos humanos de Onigumo, las bajas pasiones, aún residían dentro de él y muy en el fondo le daban ganas de retorcerse del asco por estar sintiendo toda su calidez y escuchar sus suaves gemidos, aspirar su aroma suave y salvaje que reaccionaba a sus atenciones, atrayéndolo e invitándolo a acercarse más. Una parte de él le decía que estaba cayendo demasiado bajo, tan bajo como Onigumo, ese corazón humano que tanto luchaba por quitarse de encima. Otra parte, quizá la más viciosa y altanera, le insistía que aquello era deliciosamente encantador.

Quizá sufría el mismo dilema de Kagura, con esa parte que luchaba por mantenerse y entregarse a sus brazos y que en el fondo le gritaba que detuviera todo eso porque lo detestaba. Así como la naturaleza de ella era la de la libertad tan fuertemente ansiada, la de él estaba hecha de contradicciones y metas distintas, con todo ese ejército de voces dentro de su cabeza gritándole cosas completamente opuestas y cada una de ellas buscando su propia satisfacción.

Naraku sintió un dejo de coraje explotar dentro de él. Como si quisiera vengarse u olvidarse de ello, sin avisar y a traición, deslizó un dedo más dentro de ella, cosa que le resultó algo difícil cuando la demonio se tensó, apretando los músculos de sus piernas y conteniendo la respiración. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se removió incómoda contra Naraku, jadeando mientras sentía cómo él luchaba por entrar más.

—Naraku, espera —gimió.

Él obedeció y la miró. Había cierto rastro de dolor en su gesto. Él sonrió de una manera casi cruel y sin contestar acercó sus labios a su oído, lamiendo el contorno puntiagudo de la misma, cosa que le provocó escalofríos a la mujer.

—Relájate —susurró con voz ronca—. Abre las piernas.

Ella obedeció, dándole la comodidad que Naraku necesitaba. Sin miramientos hundió ambos dedos dentro de ella y Kagura jadeó, incómoda. Por un momento pensó que era demasiado, pero una emoción extraña se anidó dentro de su pecho, causándole cosquillas, cuando Naraku comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. Las cosquillas que sintió en su pecho también las sintió dentro de ella. Le provocaban un hormigueo indescriptible que rápidamente hizo que toda incomodidad se alejara. Al poco tiempo suspiraba con fuerza, sin miramientos, y el ritmo de sus caderas se acompasaba con el de los dedos de Naraku atacándola. No la había soltado del cabello porque se encontraba observando su rostro de cerca. Disfrutaba verla con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas torcidas. A veces, cuando las oleadas eran demasiado intensas, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gemía con suavidad. De vez en cuando bajaba la vista hacia sus pechos, que no habían sido dejados en paz por los tentáculos.

Naraku se detuvo de golpe. Salió de ella y sus tentáculos también se alejaron de sus senos. Kagura se quedó quieta por unos instantes, y luego vio cómo uno de los tentáculos bajaba como una serpiente hacía su entrepierna, donde cubrió el monte de Venus y se deslizo hacía abajo, sin penetrarla. Si alguien iba a tomar su virginidad, sería directamente él, pensó Naraku. No pudo evitar esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa al pensar en la idea.

Kagura, entre sus suspiros, se percató de que el tacto que brindaban los tentáculos de Naraku no era nada parecido a lo que ella imaginó. No eran viscosos o rasposos como ella creyó en algún momento. La piel que los cubría era lisa y suave, cálida, y podía sentir debajo de ella el pulso de la sangre que los recorría y los músculos flexibles, pero sólidos, que les permitían moverse con tanta facilidad. No podía decir que fueran desagradables al contacto. Era algo parecido a un antebrazo más delgado que el de un humano.

Observó por unos instantes cómo el tentáculo se movía entre ella, y de pronto Naraku la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, halándola del cabello bruscamente. Gimió un poco, pero sus suspiros se confundían con los del placer y el dolor.

Naraku llevó sus dos dedos frente a ella y se los mostró unos segundos. Kagura observó la brillante humedad rodeándolos. Era su esencia aferrándose a la piel de él y Naraku sonrió de una manera casi malvada cuando los admiró por unos instantes como si viese un trofeo. Ella lo miró confusa, sin entender qué pretendía.

—Abre la boca —La demonio alzó las cejas y por pura inercia sus labios se entreabrieron. Naraku aprovechó la oportunidad y dirigió ambos dedos a la boca de la mujer. Esta cerró los ojos con fuerza al verse sorprendida, y Naraku se mantuvo dentro de ella por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a deslizarse suavemente entre sus labios, rozando la lengua. Ella se tranquilizó unos segundos después, luego de que el impactó la dejó en paz. No era nada. Sentía su saliva y su propia esencia mezclarse, creando un sabor indescriptible. Tenía un sabor algo metálico, parecido al de la sangre, pero un tanto más intenso. No le resultó del todo desagradable, en realidad. A los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y miró a Naraku. Había una lujuria renovada en sus orbes rojas y vibrantes. Encontraba cierto placer en hacer eso, en lamer sus dedos y beber su propia esencia luego de haber estado dentro de ella. Era una morbosidad que sólo provocó que su excitación aumentada, así que a los pocos segundos comenzó a gemir enmudecida por los dedos dentro de su boca, aunado a la extensión que recorría su entrepierna, sin detenerse.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —repitió Kagura con una hostilidad más sincera que nunca, desviando violentamente la cabeza cuando Naraku la soltó del cabello y sacó ambos dedos de su boca. Suspiraba con fuerza, tratando de acallar sus gemidos. Estos luchaban por salir disparados de su garganta al sentirse atacada por el tentáculo, que aún jugueteaba en el centro de su muy ahora sensible cuerpo.

—Te quejas demasiado —dijo Naraku de manera burlona—. Mira nada más lo mojada que estás.

Mientras decía eso volvió a dirigir su mano a la entrepierna de la mujer, evadiendo el tentáculo, y acarició con gentileza el lugar, sintiendo nuevamente la cálida humedad que aún manaba de ella, amenazando con penetrarla nuevamente. Esbozó una sonrisa viciosa mientras observaba, extasiado, cómo Kagura luchaba contra sus propias sensaciones. Movía la cabeza como si tratase de negar ante alguien, tal vez negar ante él, o a sí misma, apretando la boca y cerrando los ojos. Cuando ordenó que el tentáculo en su entrepierna aumentara el ritmo, a la vez que se unían otros dos a sus pechos, Kagura a esas alturas difícilmente podía fingir. Poco a poco sus falsas quejas se suavizaban hasta transformarse en gemidos cada vez más entrecortados e intensos.

Naraku se separó unos cuantos pasos de ella luego de unos segundos. Era más capaz de mantenerse sereno, sólo mostrando como muestra de satisfacción la sonrisa en su rostro, viéndose invadido por un éxtasis morboso mientras contemplaba la escena sin perderse ningún detalle, sin atreverse a parpadear. En cierto sentido le parecía que Kagura lucía mejor que nunca. Su cuerpo semidesnudo ya tenía una ligera capa de sudor que apenas brillaba sobre el color continuo y natural de su piel. Estaba despeinada por las continuas agresiones, y las puntas de su cabello se arremolinaban escandalosamente sobre sus pequeños y temblorosos hombros.

Kagura estaba desvalida ante él y sintió un placer arrollador al verlo de una manera tan explícita, incluso agresiva y directa. Se sentía, probablemente, tan ansioso como ella, a pesar de que lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Intentaba respirar con serenidad, pero le era imposible hacerlo si no mantenía los músculos del abdomen y el pecho tensos como su gesto y sus manos casi acartonadas, mientras intentaba quedarse en su lugar unos momentos más. Quería disfrutar el espectáculo. Se sumaba el hecho de que sus tentáculos tenían tanta sensibilidad como cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, y estas viajaban a través de las fibras de sus músculos hasta el centro de su espalda, mandando las sensaciones directo a su espina.

Se vio tentado a acercarse a Kagura y hacerla suya de una maldita vez, pero cuando hizo amago de caminar, se detuvo. Una idea había cruzado su mente. Si tenía razón, cómo él pensaba, podría entonces no sólo culpar a Kagura, sino volverla completamente vulnerable ante él. Luego podría arrepentirse cuando todo pasara, reclamarle y hacerse la digna, pero siempre tendría presente que ella había permitido eso. Que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma una vez que su afición por la traición le fuera devuelta y multiplicada de aquella manera tan desgarradora, incluso obscena.

De pronto Naraku alejó cualquier tentáculo del cuerpo de Kagura. Ella vio confusa cómo estos regresaban al cuerpo de su amo. Cayó de rodillas cuando los que sujetaban sus manos la dejaron en paz y se fueron, dejándole los brazos libres. Jadeando y sin aire cayó de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiendo la humedad de su entrepierna agolparse entre en la base de sus muslos.

Ni en sus sueños y fantasías más salvajes e íntimas se había llegado a sentir tan excitada y tan… _bien._ La tentación carnal, presente en cualquier mente desarrollada como la suya, jamás la había llevado a semejante borde de locura irrefrenable, al punto de no importarle nada más que el placer. Se sentía incluso egoísta, traicionada a sí misma. De tener un poco más de autocontrol habría luchado, gritado, cualquier cosa, pero en su lugar sólo quedaba la respiración entrecortada y los restos de sus gemidos, y aunque todo parecía haber pasado, estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, ahora completamente desnuda ante Naraku. Se preguntó si todo había terminado, si las cosas se limitarían a sólo haberle dado ese placer tormentoso por un rato, dejarla a la mitad de las cosas y luego simplemente dejarla libre.

Levantó la vista hacía su creador, contrariada, pero al hacer contacto visual con él, supo que las cosas no terminaban ahí. Lo comprobó cuando un tentáculo sustituyó a todos los demás y salió tras su espalda. La extensión, de un color verde oscuro al igual que las otras, se dirigió a ella arrastrándose por el suelo como una serpiente enorme. Tenía un grosor casi descomunal y a pesar de la apariencia pesada, se movía con tanta ligereza y flexibilidad como las que habían estado atacando su cuerpo, que eran mucho más delgadas. Kagura abrió los ojos, sin saber qué esperar. Por un momento se espantó e hizo amago de querer levantarse y correr. Naraku tenía que estar loco o con pretensiones de ahora matarla si acaso pretendía usar esa cosa contra ella

Kagura se echó hacia atrás, poniendo sus piernas desnudas como escudo delante de ella y cerrándolas, pero contrario a lo que imaginó, el enorme tentáculo se acercó a una de ellas y la acarició con suavidad, como un amante gentil y bondadoso, uno de apariencia monstruosa. La devolvió a su lugar jalándola violentamente del tobillo. Luego se enredó en su muslo, rodeándolo, y pasó por su entrepierna hacía arriba amarrándola a él. Recorrió su abdomen plano y su pecho que bajaba y subía por el miedo y la excitación, y se abrió camino entre sus senos hasta llegar a su cuello.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió cómo el tentáculo rozaba su sexo y no puedo evitar suspirar. Impulsada por algo tan fuerte que nacía dentro de ella, parecido al impulso que tuvo al tratar de huir y traicionar a Naraku, algo irrefrenable e indescriptible, y sintiéndose más libre que nunca al tener las manos sueltas, sola en el lugar acompañada con aquella extensión rozándose contra su piel sensible, Kagura suspiró como una doncella liberada de toda atadura, con la suavidad y seguridad que brindaba aquella tan anhelada sensación de libertad, y temblando, se abrazó a la extensión frente a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad cuando movió sus caderas contra el tentáculo.

Al principio fue algo lento y firme, casi doloroso. Con cada vaivén apretaba más los muslos tratando de abarcar todo el espacio que pudiera mientras se sujetaba con firmeza del tentáculo, como si fuese un amante paralizado dejándose hacer. Luego de unos segundos los movimientos de su cadera tomaron un ritmo más sensual y frenético, parecido al que uso Naraku cuando la invadió con sus dedos. Se sentía al borde de algo abrasador que la quemaba por dentro y que parecía no entender del todo, aunque en el fondo creía saber lo que eso significaba. Era tan intenso que por momentos no era capaz de soportarlo y debía detenerse un poco para recuperar el aliento y las energías. En otras ocasiones pretendía no detenerse, con intenciones de sentir aquello que se acumulaba en su vientre. Naraku observaba atento toda la escena. Se sonreía con esa lascivia contagiosa que desprendía toda la imagen y el cuerpo de Kagura mientras esta se complacía contra el tentáculo, pero cuando vio que aquella sensación estaba por estallar en ella, se apresuró a sacar de su espalda los tentáculos que antes la habían atado y los dirigió rápidamente a su extensión.

Kagura fue arrancada brutalmente de su ensoñación cuando los dos tentáculos se enroscaron en sus muñecas y la jalaron hacia atrás. Con una fuerza sobrehumana la obligaron a recostarse sobre el suelo, con los brazos extendidos por arriba de su cabeza. Su kimono quedó hecho un desastre debajo de ella, desordenado por el suelo mientras trataba de erguirse intentando fingir calma. Gimoteó ligeramente cuando levantó la mirada todo lo que pudo y volvió a ver sus muñecas prisioneras de los dos tentáculos, impidiéndole moverse y dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto ante Naraku, sin posibilidades de defenderse ni hacer nada.

Levantó la cabeza, forcejeando contra las extensiones y agitando las piernas, cuando un sonido suave y ligero la distrajo, obligándola a mirar al frente. Naraku había desatado el nudo de sus pantalones y estos habían caído sin esfuerzo alguno hasta sus tobillos, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella. La demonio de los vientos se quedó de piedra y tragó saliva. Tembló apenas cuando Naraku caminó con tranquilidad hacía ella, sin dudarlo y con aire amenazador.

—"_No, esto no debería estar pasando_" —Pensó Kagura, ligeramente sonrojada y torciendo las cejas en un gesto apenas visible de angustia. Su mirar también mostraba cierta curiosidad, una mezcla extraña de curiosidad y miedo que a Naraku le pareció exquisita mientras lo observaba como si él pretendiese matarla. Lucía incluso indefensa.

—Espera… —rogó en voz baja cuando Naraku se inclinó hacía ella y llevó una mano a su nuca, obligándola a verlo al rostro. Él sonrió con descaro y se acercó hasta casi besarla mientras ella intentaba usar sus piernas como barrera.

—Sólo tienes que dejarme entrar. Relájate y no te dolerá —sentenció con tono aterciopelado e hipócrita, besándola con intensidad y rapidez por unos segundos. Durante la distracción aprovechó para llevar sus manos a ambos muslos de Kagura, y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar, abrió sus piernas con rudeza mientras aún la sujetaba con los tentáculos.

El híbrido bajó la mirada, acomodándose en medio de las piernas de la mujer. Se acercó aún más y, desvergonzadamente, frotó su miembro completamente endurecido contra el sexo de ella. La demonio gimió con fuerza, asediada por la intensa sensación que le resultó tan exquisita y tan deliciosa, que la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza como si esperara la muerte. Casi sintió ganas de rogar que lo hiciera de una vez, que acabara con todo ese calvario, pero cualquier palabra, ruego o reclamo, se le escapaban de la boca y en su lugar sólo dejaba salir suspiros entrecortados.

Naraku se mordió el labio inferior, ya recuperado de la mordida que ella le había dado, sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que hacía, aumentando en él las ansias de sentirse rodeado por ella. No pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo. El simple tacto era tan placentero que luego, sin esperar ningún tipo de invitación, y sin dar ninguna clase de aviso, se hundió un poco en ella, sin pensarlo. La escuchó gemir con fuerza cuando lo sintió invadirla, mientras que Naraku se quedó quieto unos segundos, apretando un poco las manos contra las caderas de ella. Dejó salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en un profundo suspiro, sin atreverse a entrar completamente, pero disfrutó cómo pocas cosas el escuchar gemir a Kagura justo en el momento exacto en el que la desvirgó. Lo vio y lo sintió, y fue algo que lo dejó impactado e inmóvil por unos segundos.

Kagura tomó una bocanada de aire y enfocó a Naraku con los ojos entrecerrados. Había sido sólo un breve pinchazo de dolor al sentirlo entrar, pero nada más. Trató de relajarse y Naraku pudo sentir cómo ella, tal vez a consciencia, tal vez sin darse cuenta, invitaba a dejarlo entrar como él había ordenado. Él estaba impactado, sin creer del todo lo bien que se sentía. _Demasiado bien._ Aquello parecía irreal y entendió por qué tantos humanos lo consideraban un pecado, algo incorrecto y prohibido, y por qué tantos demonios lo consideraban una debilidad. Era algo que lo mantenía bajo la constante amenaza de perder el control. Quería probar aquello con cada segundo y fibra de su ser, pero ella era tan cálida y suave, tan estrecha y falsamente inocente, que no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo.

De un sólo movimiento se adentró por completo en ella, con fuerza y sin piedad. Kagura gimoteó y sus manos se hicieron puños mientras arqueaba la espalda. Apretó la garganta a causa de la incomodidad que, a su vez, la obligó a gemir suavemente. Sintió ganas de quitárselo de encima, romper aquella fusión que el cuerpo de Naraku formaba con el suyo con toda la profundidad posible. Él comenzó a moverse hacia afuera y dentro de ella con rapidez sujetándola de las caderas, tomando enseguida un ritmo vicioso y sin consideración alguna. Lo que en un principio fue una incomodidad casi antinatural, se transformó en un vaivén estrecho y denso dentro de la mente de la demonio, que a los pocos segundos podía jurar que sentía todos sus pensamientos girar de un lado a otro acompasándose al ritmo de Naraku, quien la poseía de una manera que rayaba la brutalidad, quien se encontraba concentrado en la imagen de la fusión de su cuerpo con el de ella.

Kagura en cierto momento jadeó sin energías y sin aliento, miró a Naraku de manera casi desesperada y lo llamó, pidiéndole que lo hiciera más despacio. Él la miró apenas unos segundos, pero como si no la viera realmente, y obedeció al instante, sin pensarlo, aún impactado por el placer que brindaba aquella fricción y lo golpeaba cada vez que la embestía. Luego se podría arrepentir y maldecir su parte humana que en esos momentos lo obligaban a satisfacer cosas muy alejadas de lo que era el poder, sucumbir como Kagura ante el placer carnal que se supone no debía tener, pero en ese momento no podía concentrarse en eso. Su mente divagaba sólo exigiendo fusionar en lo posible su cuerpo dentro del de ella, al igual que Kagura se sentía cada vez más asfixiada por dentro.

La lentitud era placentera también, un placer distinto, aunque igualmente bueno, pensó Naraku. Pasó a ver el rostro de Kagura unos segundos. Su mirada estaba opacada como si fuese víctima de un hechizo, estaba opacada por la lujuria al igual que la suya. Sus suspiros, que parecían ser arrancados de su garganta contra su voluntad, no hicieron otra cosa que excitarlo más. Al poco rato el híbrido no fue capaz de mantener el completo control que había tenido sobre ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó, acercándose para besarla, y mientras le correspondía el beso gimiendo enmudecida contra su boca, los tentáculos en sus muñecas se aflojaron, permitiéndole a Kagura mover los brazos. Naraku pasó su boca al femenino cuello y comenzó a dejar un rastro de saliva y a morderlo suavemente. Ella sintió que todos sus sentidos quedaban nublado e inútiles ante las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba y, sintiéndose más libre, dirigió sus brazos hacía el cuello de Naraku, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y recorriendo su espalda con la otra mano, abrazándose a él y mordiéndolo suavemente en el masculino hombro, rebasada por la lujuria desenfrenada y placentera de sentirlo hundirse en ella lentamente.

Ahí no fue Kagura, sino Naraku, el que se sintió invadido. Dejó de besarle el cuello y arrebató las manos de ella de su cuerpo, volviendo a sujetarlas sobre su cabeza con los tentáculos. El híbrido volvió a erguirse, a tomarla con fuerza de las caderas y a embestirla nuevamente retomando el ritmo de antaño, como si se tratase de un castigo. Por alguna razón no la quería tener tan cerca a pesar de que la estaba poseyendo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rebasada ante su propio cuerpo y su mente. Prácticamente se había olvidado de todo. Por fin, después de tanto, había olvidado que quien se enterraba en ella con tanto ahínco era su amo, a quien detestaba con cada fibra de su ser, a quien ahora anhelaba y deseaba como jamás había deseado a un hombre. Se había olvidado de quién era Naraku y de quién era ella. Sólo quería seguir sintiendo todo aquello durante lo que pudiera. Era algo asfixiante y desesperante, se sentía dentro de una carrera imposible de ganar. Se había olvidado de sus traiciones, de los juegos y maquinaciones de Naraku, del por qué le hacía eso. Se había olvidado del por qué ella lo había permitido. Cualquier cosa que se atrevió a imaginar en lo más recóndito e íntimo de su mente no se comparaba a estarlo viviendo en ese momento. Era demasiado pesado y denso como para asimilarlo en esos instantes, tanto que pensó que se volvería loca.

En medio de toda la ofuscación Naraku levantó la cabeza y miró atento los gestos de Kagura. Aumentó el ritmo mientras permitió que dos tentáculos más salieran de su cuerpo. Estos viajaron a los senos de Kagura y ella tembló violentamente al sentirlos sobre sus pezones. Intentó no pensarlo, incluso entre todo el remolino de confusión en su cabeza, pero no pudo evitarlo. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. Incluso pensó, aún contra todas sus ideas y afirmaciones, que si Naraku no se comportara como un bastardo con ella y le diera la libertad que necesitaba, sin tener que jugar con ella como el más cruel de los amos y los mentirosos, aceptaría gustosa no sólo ser su extensión, sino ser su amante.

Cuando la idea le pasó por la cabeza abrió los ojos y lo enfocó como si por primera vez en toda la noche hubiese tenido un chispazo de lucidez. Él seguía en su misma posición, manipulando su cuerpo a placer y con sus manos grandes en sus muslos, guiándola incluso cuando ella estaba inmovilizada y sin posibilidad de tocarlo aunque deseaba hacerlo, sentirse cerca de él más de lo que ya estaba. Los rastros de la culpa y la vergüenza comenzaron a crearle algo parecido a un agujero en el pecho, como si fuese un recordatorio de su corazón, lejano de sus manos y cuerpo y escondido en algún lugar que ella ignoraba, recordándole que estaba vacía por culpa de ese hombre que en esos instantes se fusionaba con ella. Una oleada de placer la hizo arquear violentamente la espalda cuando Naraku volvió sus estocadas más fuertes y profundas, hundiéndose en ella con toda su extensión y brío. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo, incluso cuando su parte más racional libraba su frenética lucha por mostrar algún signo de desagrado, imposible de llevar a cabo así fuera fingido.

Un gemido que salió de su boca quedó a medias cuando un tercer tentáculo la tomó por sorpresa. Este se dirigió a su rostro y se abrió paso entre sus labios, enterrándose con suavidad dentro de ellos. No tardó en comenzar a entrar y salir mientras Kagura bajaba la mirada hacía él, ofuscada y confundida. Era parecido a cuando Naraku la hizo lamer sus dedos impregnados con su propia esencia. El contraste de la tibia humedad de su saliva contra la sensación del tentáculo entrando y saliendo parecía estimular zonas que jamás pensó que pudiesen servir para eso. No pudo evitar pensar que era como estar con muchos hombres al mismo tiempo, pero Naraku era más que suficiente si se trataba de quedar sometida a la lujuria perversa de los hombres y al borde de su propia locura y fantasías, ahora desbordadas e irrefrenables.

Él levantó la vista y sonrió sin restricciones, observando embelesado el espectáculo. Dos tentáculos cubriendo sus pechos como si fueran manos y uno más dentro de su boca, enviando a él las sensaciones directo a su espina mientras aún la penetraba. Estuvo unos momentos así, observando, disfrutando, escuchando el sonido sordo y quedo de los jadeos de Kagura ahogados en su boca atrapada por él.

En cierto momento se cansó de tenerla así. Comenzó sentir las piernas ligeramente acalambradas, y era muy probable que a ella le sucediera lo mismo. La visión de su peinado desbaratado y las hebras de su cabello, desparramadas por el suelo y moviéndose de manera salvaje al ritmo de sus embestidas, le dio una idea que, en cuanto se concibió en su mente, lo hizo sonreír de manera perversa.

Salió de ella lentamente, sin perderse ningún detalle. La dejó recostada sobre el suelo, y luego la liberó de los tentáculos que la sostenían. Kagura, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía, de pronto se encontró libre, y antes de que pudiese decir nada o hacer algo, Naraku la jaló del brazo y la obligó a ponerse boca abajo en el suelo. La hechicera de los vientos hizo amago de querer levantarse, cuando entonces Naraku se arrodilló tras ella y la tomó de las caderas, dejándola sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Volvió a penetrarla, de una manera casi brutal, sin piedad y sin esperar nada. Kagura gimió con fuerza al sentirse nuevamente invadida. Cada que él la embestía se quedaba un poco más sin aliento mientras la desolada y oscura imagen del lugar ante ella se deformaba una y otra vez con el frenético movimiento.

Se sentía más aliviada de estar en esa posición, incluso cuando volvía a sentirse a completa merced de él. No tenía que verlo al rostro, y él no podía ver el suyo. Incluso había algo en aquella posición tan descarada e impersonal que la excitaba a puntos insospechados. No poder ver dónde la tocaba, a dónde llevaría sus manos, la forma en la cual él chocaba contra ella sin misericordia. Era como desprender su alma de su propio cuerpo y dejar que este actuara a placer, sin necesidad de estar ella dentro, ni sufrir sus culpas y remordimientos, pero siendo capaz de sentirlo todo. La incertidumbre la tomó por sorpresa por completo cuando sintió el dedo pulgar de Naraku deslizarse dentro de su entrada trasera, sin contemplaciones, mientras aún la penetraba.

Kagura soltó un fuerte gemido de sorpresa, mezclado con un inesperado placer que no fue capaz de asimilar. Impactada, miró a Naraku por encima de su hombro desnudo, quien estaba dejando descansar la mano sobre la curva que formaba su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba, a la par, dentro de ella. Sintió cómo las mejillas se le enrojecieron de manera violenta. Quiso decir algo, reclamarle, negarse, cualquier cosa, pero sólo atinó a volver la vista al frente justo cuando Naraku salió de ella.

Luego volvió a tomarla por sorpresa cuando, por unos instantes, no sintió nada. Se vio tentada a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, y luego se quedó tiesa, paralizada por un calambrazo desgarrador de placer que la hizo arañar el suelo con las uñas. Sintió la lengua y los labios de Naraku arremeter contra su sexo sin pudor alguno, abarcando todo el espacio que quiso, centrándose en la parte más sensible de todo el lugar como lo hiciera antes con sus dedos. Kagura no fue capaz de callarse, mucho menos de reclamar nada. Se mordió el labio inferior presa de la violenta sensación y, sin pensarlo, ella misma se movió para darle más comodidad al híbrido, quien mantenía un gesto casi perverso mientras se bebía la esencia cálida que aún brotaba de su extensión.

Se separó un poco de ella por unos instantes, escuchándola respirar a duras penas. Deslizó dos de sus dedos en ella y sonrió abiertamente cuando la escuchó jadear débilmente. Retiró su dedo pulgar y dirigió su boca más arriba, al lugar donde antes estaba, y repitió el proceso con aún más ahínco que antes, pasando su lengua ansiosa por cada espacio y rincón.

Kagura se sonrojó a un punto máximo de vergüenza y un placer indescriptible, tan morboso como violento, y no fue capaz de reprimir el gemido que explotó en su garganta, acompañándolo del nombre de su amo saliendo de entre sus labios, sabiéndose a su completa merced y alterada a un punto inimaginable sólo de pensar en la idea de que la estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera.

Lo peor de todo, es que jamás imaginó que aquello pudiese sentirse tan bien. Naraku parecía conocer su cuerpo mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Sí, la vergüenza del tabú era grande y pesada, pero se veía considerablemente aminorada por el placer que recibía, como si se tratase de un truco o una ilusión para confundirla en medio de aquel espiral que Naraku formaba alrededor de su cabeza y todos sus sentidos mientras manipulaba sus oleadas de placer con su lengua y su boca.

Se alejó de nuevo, dándole a Kagura unos breves instantes de alivio y descanso. Una parte de ella insistía, ya desesperada, salir corriendo de ahí. Le gritaba que ya era suficiente, que había llegado a un punto donde no había retorno y que por lo que más quisiera, se largara de ahí. Pero lo que más deseaba Kagura era su libertad, y lo que a esas alturas Naraku le provocaba era algo tan placentero cómo podía imaginar que se sentía aquel concepto tan alejado de su realidad inmediata, y no fue capaz de poner objeción.

Se hundió en ella, por tercera vez, sin trabajo alguno, con la misma libertad que Kagura buscaba y, que de la forma más extraña, en ese momento ambos compartían. Con sus dedos humedecidos aprovechó para penetrar su entrada trasera nuevamente. Fue algo lento y suave. No había necesidad de ser un salvaje y provocar que ella quisiera salir corriendo despavorida. Naraku supo que tuvo éxito cuando al deslizar un primer dedo Kagura reaccionó de manera delirante, esta vez sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, entregándose a él por completo. Seguía muerta de la vergüenza, pero ya poco le importaba.

Pero de eso se trataba todo. De quebrarla, de que aquella idea falsa de placer no era más que una ilusión que, tarde o temprano, la desgarraría por dentro con todo el dolor de su alma desesperada, ansiosa y miserable. Con cada pequeño gesto de sumisión que ella mostraba, incluso cuando Kagura no se percataba de ello teniendo la mente y los sentidos nublados, Naraku le devolvía el mismo gesto con algún nuevo giro o truco.

Se vio tentado a introducir un tentáculo en su boca cuando deslizó un segundo dedo luego de unos minutos, aún sin dejar de embestirla, esta vez despacio y con suavidad, pero al igual que al momento de desvirgarla, quería volver a escucharla. La quería por completo para él, cada espacio y cada rincón de su cuerpo. Deseaba tenerla entera, poseerla por completo, sólo y únicamente para él, como él quisiera, cuando quisiera, hasta que las sensaciones que le provocaba a Kagura fueran tan confusas y tan llenas de neblina, que ella ya no supiera cómo escapar de sus garras, ni cómo liberarse de él, hasta el punto en que ella lo deseara sin remedio al mismo nivel que deseaba su libertad.

Le resultaba deliciosa y exquisita la ironía de saber que era el único que podía proporcionarle lo más cercano que podía sentir de la libertad. Conforme más avanzaba y más ideas se le venían a la cabeza, más se arrepentía de haberla creado tan atractiva. Lo que salía de su mente lo tomó por sorpresa. Kagura era tan tentadora como jamás imaginó, y cuán tentadora resultaba la idea de tener completo control y poder sobre todo y todos los que lo rodeaban. En el fondo aquello lo excitaba más que el hecho de hundirse una y otra vez en ella en ambos sitios, o la anticipación de lo que sucedería.

Kagura se tensó unos segundos, cosa que él pudo notar. Le pasó una mano por el pronunciado arco que formaba su cuerpo, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel rugosa de la cicatriz enorme que abarcaba lo ancho y largo de su menuda espalda. A pesar de la enorme imperfección, la misma que compartía con ella en su propio cuerpo, cubierto en ese momento por su abundante cabellera, Naraku la acarició con una gentileza que no era propia de él. El tacto cálido y suave serenó a Kagura en pocos segundos, soltando esta vez un suspiro de alivio.

Se entretuvo un rato así, escuchándola, divirtiéndose con la imagen, cada vez más ansioso y tan desesperado como ella. Cuando se dijo que era suficiente, la dejó en paz y volvió a tomarla con fuerza de las caderas. Se retiró de ella lentamente y enseguida, sin detenerse ni esperar, dirigió su virilidad a su entrada trasera. Kagura se sobresaltó, casi horrorizada. Hizo amago por escapar, o como si pretendiera detenerlo. La vergüenza la estaba llevando a un punto insospechado, pero no de dolor, si acaso con algo de incomodidad mientras entraba en ella lentamente, sino por el hecho de que encontró aquello, tan prohibido y casi perverso, tan placentero como jamás pensó.

Naraku, para evitarse tonterías, volvió a sujetarle los brazos con los tentáculos, dejando a Kagura inmovilizada sobre sus codos.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó aferrándose a sus caderas, sin detenerse a pesar de que nuevamente volvía a sentir el impacto placentero de hundirse en ella e invadirla. Kagura se enrojeció un poco más e hizo el vano intento de soltarse, pero aquello era una máscara fingida igual a la que usaba Naraku y que en ese momento la tenía, extrañamente, tranquila y relajada. No podía verla, y no podía verlo a él.

De nueva cuenta volvía a tener esa sensación de no ser ella quien estaba dentro de su cuerpo, aceptando a Naraku en su interior, quien no conforme con eso se inclinó un poco, pasando su brazo bajo su vientre plano y dirigiendo sus dedos a su sexo mientras se hundía lentamente.

Kagura se retorció como pudo, invadida por ese mismo placer violento que, durante todo ese tiempo, la guiaba ahora como un maestro cruel y despiadado que la llevaba a ciegas hacia un abismo. Estaba desconcertada por sus propias acciones, por su falsa sumisión al igual que su falsa rebeldía. Pero estaba demasiado excitada como para detenerse, o detenerlo, o siquiera negarse cuando lo sintió dentro de ella por completo.

Comenzó a embestirla despacio, mientras la escuchaba gemir quedamente, como si no quisiera. Él acercó sus manos a su cuello y la obligó a arquearse hacia él bruscamente. Ella soltó un quejido.

—No te hagas la disconforme, Kagura —murmuró, lascivo, rozando su lengua contra su cuello—. Sé que esto te gusta.

Ella arañó la madera del suelo cuando sintió que él arremetía cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada.

—Eres mía, por completo. No lo niegues —volvió a susurrar. Kagura gimió enmudecida, negándose a responder cualquier cosa, tratando de acallar los suspiros que la delataban—. Gime para mí, dime cuánto te gusta que te posea, Kagura.

La embistió y luego se volvió a hundir en ella de golpe, sin esfuerzo alguno, apretando sus manos contra su cuello como si pretendiese ahorcarla.

—Vete al diablo —espetó mirándolo de reojo, pero todo aquello era mentira y ambos lo sabían. En sus ojos rubíes se encontraba incrustada esa lujuria palpitante, y por mucho que su boca dijera otra cosa, la realidad es que, aunque le costara creerlo, aquello le gustaba como jamás pudo llegar a pensarlo, siquiera a vislumbrarlo. Sentía que había algo de tabú y prohibido en todo eso, y no tenía fuerzas para pensar en hacer lo contrario o lo que, supuestamente, era correcto. ¿Pero cuándo él o ella habían hecho lo correcto? El simple hecho de que estuvieran yaciendo juntos era de por sí una idea perversa.

Naraku la ignoró y tomó un ritmo demencial, provocando que ella jadeara entre delirios.

—¡Di que eres mía! —exigió Naraku con voz potente. Kagura se estremeció y por unos instantes se negó a hacerlo, a pesar de que, de alguna forma, la frase le había excitado. Estaba demasiado ofuscada como para pensar en si era correcto o no.

—¡Dilo! —rugió. Ella trató de sellar sus labios pero se vio forzada a suspirar, sintiendo un extraño, pero agradable desgaste de todo aquello.

—Sí… —respondió, finalmente, entre jadeos que no pudo contener más.

—¡Grítalo! —ordenó soltando su cuello, pasando a tomarla por las caderas para controlar más las embestidas, incesantes y potentes.

—¡Sí!

—¡Dilo!

—¡Soy tuya!

Kagura pensó que le explotaría la cabeza y las cosquillas violentas en su pecho la hacían creer que tenía un corazón, mientras sus palabras resonaban como un eco desgarrador en su cabeza. Gimió con fuerza, buscando descargar de alguna forma toda aquella contrariedad y nerviosismo, y la emoción intensa que se anidaba y enredada como una telaraña en su pecho vacío que creía tener la ilusión de que recuperaba su corazón. Pudo sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo como lo sentía a él. Ese gusto sádico y perverso que él tan bien le había heredado, al cual ahora culpaba por lo que sucedía, embargándola como una espesa nube de veneno revestido de ese acto prohibido y la idea de un tabú desgarrado por ellos dos. Era un deseo intenso, casi morboso, de saberse atrapada en un juego donde ella jugaba con unas reglas que no conocía mientras fingía querer escapar. Donde Naraku disfrutaba, ya embistiéndola salvajemente, de verla así de entregada y confundida. En ese momento Kagura tuvo que aceptar que aquello también le gustaba.

En cierto momento Naraku retiró uno de los tentáculos que aprisionaban sus brazos y tomó la mano de su extensión, llevándola a su propio sexo, incitándola a acariciarlo como él lo había hecho. El golpe violento de la sensación de su piel sensibilizada a un punto que casi resultaba delicado, la llevó a mover sus dedos entre ella sin pensarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, extasiada y sintiéndose al borde de la locura.

Gemía ya sin restricciones ni pudor alguno, ahora sólo sonrojada por su sangre ardiendo dentro de ella, con la clara idea en la cabeza, dándole vueltas, de que deseaba más, que no quería detenerse. Se sintió liberada en el momento en que lo pensó, y sorprendentemente, Naraku pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

El tentáculo que antes sujetaba su brazo ahora libre, viajó al mismo lugar donde su mano jugueteaba, serpenteando lentamente por todo su torso, dándose la libertad de frotar suavemente sus pechos, hasta que fue camino abajo y retiró, por pura inercia, la mano de Kagura, abriéndose paso hasta penetrarla.

Kagura arqueó la espalda al sentirse invadida en ambos sitios, que ya no era sólo Naraku, sino aquella extensión suya que parecía tener vida propia penetrándola también, deslizándose dentro de ella, primero con suavidad, coordinándose con Naraku, en ocasiones aumentando el ritmo a uno desenfrenado y regresando luego a una lentitud que se tornaba desesperada, una que Kagura sólo era capaz de desfogar con sus propios dedos nuevamente sobre su sexo, y sus gemidos, formados por el delirio que en ese momento era su mente.

Volvió a quedar muda cuando el tentáculo que sujetaba su otro brazo la soltó y recorrió su cuello como una lengua suave y lisa, cálida, hasta deslizarse por su boca y entrar en ella. Kagura no puso objeción en atraparla con sus labios y no sabía si era capaz de llegar a un nivel de excitación más elevado del que ya tenía. Prácticamente se estaba volviendo loca. Sabía que estaba ya quebrada por el placer y no podía detenerse, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de maldecirse o maldecir a Naraku. Luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Naraku miraba con deleite toda la escena. Kagura temblaba un poco, pero sabía que apenas era capaz de mantener el control sobre su cuerpo electrificado que ya nada le negaba. Como nunca había pensado, encontró sumamente encantadora la forma de corazón que creaban las femeninas caderas embistiéndola contra él hasta estrecharse en su cintura. El erotismo de la imagen lo hizo sentir una especie de impacto similar al momento de penetrarla por primera vez. Se veía tan salvaje como frágil, y la imagen de la cicatriz descomponiendo la imagen, aunque al principio y hasta cierto punto le pareció repulsiva, ahora la encontraba exquisita y deliciosa como lo era ella en su totalidad. Era la marca del pasado de él, vergonzoso y débil, pero en ella significaba la marca de que le pertenecía.

Con eso en mente, Naraku acercó una de sus manos al cabello de Kagura y la jaló violentamente hacía atrás, arqueando aún más su espalda. Kagura se quejó en silencio, con la boca atrapada por el tentáculo, y miró de reojo al híbrido cuando este, respirando entrecortadamente, se acercó a su oído y susurró lascivo, rozando su mejilla contra su cabello.

—Ahora eres mía, Kagura.

Ella pareció reclamar algo, reclamo que quedó enmudecido. Naraku no se separó de ella, sintiendo la calidez que manaba su mejilla enrojecida, y la embistió de manera casi brutal, jalándola nuevamente del cabello. Kagura cerró los ojos y la mano que la sostenía contra el suelo se volvió un puño mientras soportaba las embestidas de ambos miembros dentro de su cuerpo.

Hubo algo en ese arranque de violencia que a esas alturas llegó a excitarla todavía más, haciendo un contraste exacerbado e intenso con las palabras de Naraku entrando en sus oídos, como si su voz aterciopelada y viciosa hiciera eco una y otra vez, sin detenerse, tal y como él no lo hacía. No importaba lo que él le dijera, la amenaza que posara sobre sus temblorosos hombros o escucharlo gemir sabiendo que era por ella, no podía negarse más el hecho de que aquello le gustaba, que lo encontraba delicioso y desgarradoramente excitante.

Se sentía tan atrapada como nunca antes y a la vez liberada como jamás pensó. Era un juego de falsedades y máscaras, donde su oxidado odio por él era superado por lo único real que en ese momento podía sentir: ese placer doloroso. Ese placer morboso y violento producto de la vena cruel que, aunque no le gustara, había heredado de Naraku y que, tal y como él lo hacía, ella también usaba a su conveniencia tal y como lo hacía en ese momento. En ese instante odiaba tanto a Naraku como lo deseaba, y por sobre todas las cosas se odiaba a sí misma por ser incapaz de evitarlo, y por disfrutar tanto el sentir cómo la poseía de todas las formas posibles.

Naraku la mantuvo unos momentos más en aquella posición, sin dejar de tomarla del cabello, jalándola hacia él con toda su fuerza. De improvisto, la soltó, y Kagura sólo por unos segundos logró mantenerse y no golpearse contra el suelo. Naraku salió lentamente de ella, al igual que el tentáculo que se hundía en su sexo, y finalmente el que se aprisionaba entre sus labios.

Liberada por completo se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitada, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre su respiración y los raros espasmos que sentía en todo su cuerpo y que parecían apenas manifestarse con una ansia ardorosa que no era, aún, capaz de entender del todo, pero que de alguna forma exigía una especie de liberación.

Kagura no lo podía creer. Aún después de todo eso todavía deseaba más. Era como si algo le faltara. Antes de que la culpa provocada por la traición de su propio cuerpo sobre ella y sobre su mente se manifestara, Naraku se puso de pie y dirigió dos tentáculos hacía ella, los cuales la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron. Kagura apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el cual quedó de pie y de pronto suspendida en el aire cuando Naraku la elevó del suelo, pasando esta vez sus brazos bajo sus muslos. Volvió a besarla frenéticamente cuando la penetró, y cuando un tercer tentáculo viajó tras ella e hizo lo mismo.

Con la ventaja de la cercana posición, Naraku quedó con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, respirando ambos el aire cálido y agitado que salía de sus aceleradas bocas. Naraku aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla de cerca. Le gustaba tener ese primer plano de los gestos demenciales que Kagura no era capaz de reprimir, a sabiendas de que era por culpa de él. Podía sentir su pulso desenfrenado y la sutil manera en la que ella se movía hacia él, profundizando la forma en que sus cuerpos se fusionaban.

La única barrera entre ellos era la ligera capa de sudor que los cubría; no la piel, ni quién fuera quién. Ambos provenían de la misma carne, la misma sangre y la misma piel. Uno se mostraba al otro como su reflejo, con una versión similar, con distintos rasgos, pero la versión y la base era la misma. Ambos eran el reflejo de todo lo que odiaban y lo que querían destruir, consecuentemente, lo que más deseaban hacer y los llevaba a entregarse al otro con toda esa violencia y ese apasionado odio con el que se permitían arremeter mutuamente.

Naraku quería destruir esa alma libre por sí sola de Kagura, con esa rebeldía innata que era casi imposible de inhibir. Controlarla y dominarla, demostrarse a sí mismo el poder que tenía sobre su extensión y usarlo a su favor contra ella. Kagura deseaba desgarrar aquel lazo que la ataba irremediablemente a Naraku, escapar de la telaraña donde la tenía sujeta y donde, desesperada, aguardaba el momento en que él decidiera devorarla, y Naraku era como una araña monstruosa e infernal que siempre estaba hambrienta. En ese momento no podía ser algo más literal. Naraku sentía placer no sólo de penetrarla él mismo, acompañado de uno de sus tentáculos, sino que encontraba una satisfacción asombrosa en sujetarla cual mariposa en su telaraña. Agarrarla de los brazos con sus monstruosas extremidades, a merced de sus garras. Era su prisión en carne propia lo que la encerraba y la que al mismo tiempo la poseía.

En cierto momento Naraku dejó salir otro de sus tentáculos que fue a enroscarse alrededor de su estrecha cintura hasta su muslo, dándole más soporte para poder dejar uno de sus brazos libres. Kagura, teniendo los sentidos nublados, no se percató del movimiento hasta que él, una vez libre, pasó su mano a su entrepierna sin dejar de embestirla en ambos sitios, y comenzó a acariciarla de una manera lenta y tortuosa en el punto más sensible de su sexo, haciendo que todas sus sensaciones se dispararan en un dos por tres.

Su desesperación se volvió verdaderamente literal e insoportable cuando sus gemidos se tornaron cada vez más entrecortados y violentos. Sentía que su vista se nublaba y la ofuscación de sus sentidos alterados la estaban llevando rápidamente a un punto donde, creía, no la esperaba otra cosa más que un abismo mortal. Su piel y su sangre ardían y creyó que por dentro se quemaba.

Naraku se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba llegando a la culminación de ese irónico y desvirtuado calvario. El súbito cambio en su actitud, algo que ya había previsto, donde todas las sensaciones se volvían más densas y tormentosas, le indicó al híbrido que ella estaba por llegar al orgasmo. En ese momento se detuvo por completo y la miró a los ojos.

—Sé qué es lo que deseas —dijo Naraku, enfocándola, y Kagura sintió que su amenazante mirada podía no sólo atravesarla, sino que ya empezaba a desgarrarla por dentro—. Pero no… aún no, Kagura.

En ese momento la demonio gimió, como si se tratase de una respuesta afirmativa justo cuando el híbrido retomó el vaivén de su cadera contra ella muy lentamente. ¿A qué diablos se refería con eso?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no hay segundas oportunidades? —Kagura sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando comenzó a anticiparse de qué se trataban las palabras ambiguas de su amo—. No te maté… no te mataré, sólo con una condición.

Supo que todo estaba mal. Que todo era peor de lo que parecía.

—Si terminas antes de que yo te lo ordene, entonces te mataré, Kagura. Sólo tendrás la oportunidad de vivir si me obedeces.

Kagura sintió que se le caía el mundo encima y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la vana esperanza de que podía perderse en la oscuridad que le brindaban sus parpados y luego abrirlos para darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla tortuosa y bizarra, pero en medio de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba eso volvió a sentirlo moverse contra ella y supo que todo era real.

No sólo era real. Lo supo al verlo a los ojos como dos fosas sacadas del infierno cuando se lo dijo. Su condición era más que real. Aquello parecía un castigo. Si no lo obedecía, si su cuerpo la traicionaba como la había traicionado a cada segundo de todo aquello, ella terminaría muerta. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, de reprimirse más. Deseaba sentir aquel calambrazo que se iba acumulando de a poco en su vientre, ese que la tensaba como si estuviese atada a una hoguera de la cual no podía escapar, mientras las llamas lamían cada espacio y rincón de su cuerpo. Pero su vida dependía de ello.

Tenía que ser una broma. No sería capaz de soportar eso, y su única esperanza es que Naraku no deseara alargar eso demasiado tiempo a menos que realmente la quisiera muerta y todo fuera una cruel trampa. Podía sentirlo a él, y al tentáculo, entrar rítmicamente con movimientos ambiguos en ambos sitios. Primero muy rápido, de una manera frenética, luego lento y casi gentil. A veces hacían amago de querer salir de ella y después se adentraban tan profundamente como era posible. Su cuerpo se estremeció y esta vez dejó escapar un grito doloroso.

Naraku no se perdía detalle, disfrutando ver a Kagura sufrir con esa mezcla de placer intolerable y la desesperación desgarradora que le provocaba mientras ella trataba de reprimir aquella explosión que urgía por liberarse. Era algo maravilloso para un ser vicioso y ambiguo como él observar de manera tan palpable semejante contradicción.

—¿Ya lo entiendes, Kagura? —espetó Naraku, hostil, aún moviendo los dedos con fuerza contra su piel—. El placer tiene un punto insoportable y doloroso. Esa es tu lección.

Kagura lo miró, casi furiosa, perdida. Él le sonreía a pesar del gesto y del tono penetrante de su voz. Le sonreía a traición y siempre lo hizo al igual que ella lo hacía ante sus enemigos, y al igual que su cuerpo la había traicionado a ella.

Se comenzó a retorcer, con el cuerpo tenso, temblando, buscando cualquier cosa con que distraerse y reprimirse, pero le era casi imposible. Llegó un punto en que sí, lo entendió. Aquello era insoportable. Comenzó a rogar a Naraku, entre jadeos ahogados, que la dejara en paz y que acabara con aquel calvario.

—Ya deja… Naraku… por favor… —suplicó entrecortadamente mientras sus manos se hacían puños—. No puedo… soportar… más.

Él se extasió escuchándola rogar, dejando entrar en sus oídos sus delirantes súplicas que parecían pedir su muerte. Las saboreó cómo si fueran esas afiladas cuchillas con las cuales Kagura asesinaba y derramaba sangre. Se inclinó un poco hacía ella, rozando su pecho con los senos de su extensión, sintiendo sus pezones endurecidos contra él y sonrió con una dulzura falsa. La demonio se removió aún más hasta que Naraku posó suavemente su mano sobre su mejilla para luego pasar un mechón de cabello, desacomodado y rebelde, detrás de su oreja. Lo miró contrariada por el gesto, aún con el rostro suplicante.

—Me encanta la cara que pones mientras lo soportas —susurró con gentileza, como un asesino asegurándole a su víctima que no pasaba nada mientras apretaba la punta del cuchillo contra su cuello—. Ojalá pudieses ver lo bella e indefensa que luces.

Kagura gimoteó, sintiendo que realmente sufría dentro de todo aquel dolor anhelante y ansioso. Ese placer forzado y tortuoso. Naraku, para callarla, la besó suavemente durante unos pocos segundos, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior mientras devolvía su mano a su sexo. Sintió su escalofrío al volver a tocarla y se separó de ella, irguiéndose. Sonrió antes de hablar y decir aquellas palabras que su ella ansiaba tanto escuchar.

—Mi pequeña y dulce esclava… está bien. Ahora puedes.

Kagura dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se movió con más fuerza contra ella, como activando al fin algo dentro de su cabeza que se desató como un caos de guerra sin ton ni son donde la única intención es que todos terminasen en agonía. No pudo siquiera protestar ni reclamar por la forma en que se había referido a ella. Aquellas habían sido las palabras más dulces que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Soltó un último jadeo ahogado y su cuerpo se tensó. El calambrazo del orgasmo largamente reprimido y tortuoso explotó dentro de ella como una tormenta mortal que la resquebrajaba, manifestándose en los espasmos de su vientre y su sexo enviando a todo su cuerpo aquellas ráfagas y golpes eléctricos que la dejaron apenas con aliento, temblando sin control.

Kagura podría jurar que se desconectó por completo. Que murió por unos segundos y luego fue regresada bruscamente a la vida cuando el punto álgido y ácido de aquel estallido la hizo pensar que, por fin, en medio del ardor de su cuerpo que la asfixiaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, había tocado por unos segundos aquello que llamaban libertad.

Tan rápido como llegó, aunque la intensidad le pareció incluso mortal, la sensación brutal dentro de ella disminuyó con cada respiración acompañada de sus suspiros agotados, hasta que luego de unos segundos todo desapareció, dejando un rastro de agotamiento agradable. Sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo y su ser con una sensibilidad que resultaba inhumana y que sentía ganas de que no la tocaran nunca más. Sólo quería recuperar la respiración, recostarse, sentía que estaba saliendo del agua luego de haber sido arrojada de una cascada de la cual apenas sobrevivió.

Cuando pudo enfocar a Naraku, su expresión tan cruel como tranquila le indicó que ahí no terminaba todo. Él se separó y salió de ella, ordenando a los tentáculos que la soltaran. Kagura cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando. Pensó que al fin todo había acabado, cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba él. Un escalofrío la recorrió, preguntándose qué nuevo truco desalmado tenía preparado. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato cuando Naraku la sujetó del cabello bruscamente, soltándolo por completo, y la jaló hacía él. La dejó con el torso ligeramente hacía adelante mientras la inmovilizaba nuevamente, dirigiendo sus tentáculos hacía sus muñecas y sus tobillos, los cuales la obligaron a abrir las piernas. Dos tentáculos más la penetraron simultáneamente, cada uno en un sitio, y antes de que pudiese siquiera gemir Naraku deslizó dos de sus dedos entre los labios de Kagura, abriéndole la boca aunque sintió que ella oponía cierta resistencia.

Cuando lo hizo introdujo su sexo endurecido y ya ansioso en su boca. Kagura pensó que se ahogaba por unos segundos y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía los dos tentáculos deslizarse en su interior. Se odió aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Aquella sensación le seguía gustando igual que antes.

Naraku retomó el ritmo de inmediato, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás mientras apretaba su puño contra su cabello. Kagura llegó a sentir ganas de llorar, no por dolor, sino por la confusión que aquello le provocaba. Sí, en cierta forma dolía, pero era un dolor extrañamente bueno. Era un dolor tan placentero como insoportable, justo como Naraku afirmaba. Llegó un punto en que sus quejas ya no quedaron enmudecías ante el miembro que se introducía violentamente en su boca. Un dejo encantador de lujuria se apoderó de sus ojos, tan ardoroso y vibrante como el color rojo que compartía con los ojos de Naraku, los cuales también se dirigieron a ella cuando bajó la mirada y se topó con la de la mujer observándolo fijamente como si fuese una ninfa demoniaca.

Naraku tembló ante la sensación intensa de la lengua cálida de Kagura contra él, acariciándolo con suavidad y sin objeción, apretando y rodeándolo con sus labios en toda su extensión mientras controlaba el ritmo. La manejó todo lo que pudo hasta que no soportó más. Sentía ya la urgencia de liberarse, pero aquello era tan agradable que no deseaba terminarlo aún, pero tampoco fue capaz de mantener el control sobre ella. La intensidad lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que los tentáculos que sujetaban los brazos de su extensión se aflojaran. Cuando vio que Kagura se movía pensó que trataría de escapar, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ella, aunque vacilando un poco, levantó los brazos y paseó sus dedos por sus muslos tensos hasta llegar a su cadera, la cual rodeó con sus manos. Luego de unos segundos una de sus manos rodeó su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza.

No pudo evitar mirarla algo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Kagura tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse de sí misma. Encontraba algo de excitante en aquello, aún más excitante que todo lo demás. Lo escuchaba gemir y retorcerse de placer, sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y sus músculos trémulos mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cadera. Naraku dejó de halarla del cabello y la soltó mientras ella se movía lentamente. Pasó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad, sonriendo de manera perversa. Ella estaba quebrada, nublada por él, y en esos momentos él también lo estaba por ella al punto de perder el control con el cual la había estado dominando, y eso era lo que, principalmente, Kagura disfrutaba de todo aquello. Esta vez, a pesar de lo miserable de su escenario, arrodillada e invadida por él en cada espacio de su cuerpo, era ella quien controlaba sus ondas y golpes de placer. Lo dejó en claro cuando volvió a mirarlo y ahí Naraku explotó.

Podía leer la insolencia en sus ojos, en esos momentos tan perversos como los de él, en su mirada y en sus movimientos manipuladores. La volvió a sujetar del cabello, más agresivo que antes, y retomó el control sobre ella, sintiendo cómo las oleadas aumentaba cada vez más rápido, más intensas. Aceleró el ritmo, jadeando, cuando entonces la explosión lo invadió por completo. Sujetó a Kagura con más fuerza para que no escapara. Ella apretó las manos contra él cuando sintió el producto de su orgasmo, cálido y espeso, esparcirse por su boca mientras él jadeaba. La tomó por sorpresa y abrió los ojos, impactada. Naraku no la soltó y tampoco salió de su boca. Se tensó, obligada a sentir el sabor. Era un poco amargo, quizá ligeramente dulce, pero no era del todo desagrable. Aún así tenía ganas de escupirlo.

Enfocó a Naraku y este la observó con dureza, dándole una orden en silencio que ella entendió, pero que no acató.

—Trágalo —ordenó con gesto severo. Kagura frunció el ceño en señal de silenciosa protesta, pero Naraku se hundió un poco más en ella, incitándola a acatar la orden, pero siguió negándose.

—¡Hazlo! —rugió. Ella gimió incómoda, pero poco a poco comenzó a beberse el líquido que inundaba su boca. Naraku lo podía sentir y mantuvo su sonrisa sardónica hasta que estuvo bien seguro de que ella lo había tragado todo.

—Buena chica… —la halagó, irónico, acariciando con gentileza su cabello, como si fuese una niña pequeña o su mascota. Ella no se tomó bien el gesto y se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo, gruñendo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Cuando finalmente la dejó en paz y libre, Kagura tomó aire a grandes bocanadas, aún sintiendo el raro sabor invadiendo su boca y su garganta. Los tentáculos salieron despacio de ella hasta desaparecer de nuevo tras la espalda del híbrido.

Naraku se dio la media vuelta y antes de caminar hacía donde su ropa había quedado tirada y completamente olvidada, le ordenó a Kagura que se vistiera. Ella levantó la vista, furiosa, e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras nunca se formaron en su boca, ni siquiera las oraciones en su cabeza. Se quedó callada apretando los dientes y se levantó, temblando agotada.

Mientras Naraku se vestía ella hizo lo mismo; buscó su ropa y pasó a cubrir su desnudez ahora explorada y tocada. Aún podía sentir las marcas que Naraku había dejado en ella como si lo tuviera ahí mismo. Podía imaginar sus dedos y sus manos recorriendo su piel, los tentáculos sujetándola. Podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas adoloridos, al igual que los brazos y los hombros. La desgarradora sensibilidad que había dejado la constante estimulación y las continuas invasiones en su sexo la recorrieron con un último escalofrío junto con el suave escozor que todo aquello había dejado, como si aún algo dentro de ella hiciera eco, y podía escuchar la voz de Naraku susurrarle "_no importa cuánto lo niegues, eres una buena esclava"._

Gruñó por lo bajo, automáticamente, al recordarse a sí misma gimiendo completamente rendida, entregando su cuerpo a él y su voluntad. Sintió asco de sí misma y la culpa la invadió de inmediato. No podía decir que la hubiese obligado. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del momento en que tuvo que admitir que aquello le gustaba y lo deseaba por más disconforme que trató de parecer.

Cuando terminó de atar el obi a su cintura y recoger nuevamente su cabello, aunque este estuviera enredado, se volvió hacia Naraku, quien ya había terminado de vestirse y se acomodaba la abundante melena sin prestarle atención a ella ni a nada. Incluso podía jurar que entre ambos nada había pasado estando los dos en esas posiciones, vestidos y alejados. Kagura hasta sintió que todo había sido un mal sueño, y aún se sentía demasiado ofuscada y alterada como para hablar. Joder, que no se sentía capaz de mirarse de nuevo a un espejo luego de haber hecho eso con él.

—"_Maldición. El muy bastardo hizo lo que se le dio la gana conmigo_" —Pensó resentida, sin poder evitar evocar a su mente todo lo que había hecho con su cuerpo, y cuánto ella había disfrutado cada cosa. Cómo había disfrutado cada caricia, desde la más violenta hasta la más suave, el sentir cómo la poseía una y otra vez o sus tentáculos penetrándola como si no fuese más que un juguete para su gusto y placer personal. Se sintió como un títere; Naraku había sido su propia prisión en carne y hueso al mismo tiempo que la poseía de todas las formas posibles.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección —Kagura se sobresaltó, y de haber tenido corazón este se le habría salido del pecho cuando sintió las manos de Naraku posarse suavemente en sus hombros y susurrarle al oído. No lo escuchó llegar, ni siquiera cuando caminó hacía ella. Sólo apareció de pronto y por pura inercia ella lo apartó de un manotazo, alejándose unos pocos pasos de él.

Naraku la miró con un discreto aire de burla mientras ella trataba de recuperar la calma.

—¿Ya lo entendiste, Kagura? —continuó—. El placer es insoportable.

—¿Y tú lo entendiste también? —respondió la demonio, ágil y desafiante como siempre. Aquello hizo desaparecer la descarada mueca de Naraku—. Porque yo recuerdo que tú estabas tan desesperado como yo…

La insolencia en sus ojos, esa insolencia que ahora rayaba en una lujuria maliciosa, jugando con la idea de lo que recién había pasado, y aprendido, hizo enfurecer al híbrido. Él gruñó apenas cuando se acercó unos pasos a Kagura, amenazante, y extendió su mano hacía su cuello, acorralándola contra la pared con fuerza.

Se agitó por unos segundos y antes de que pudiese poner una mano sobre la de Naraku para tratar de quitárselo de encima, él ya la estaba aprisionando nuevamente con las mismas cadenas pesadas con las que la mantuvo cautiva durante todo el día.

Trató de forcejear, pero no hizo otra cosa más que hacerse daño y que Naraku se volviera más brusco, tratando de contenerla mientras aseguraba los grilletes y jalaba las cadenas de la pared. Una vez que terminó la tomó del mentón con fuerza y acercó su rostro al suyo, disfrutando, esta vez, de su rostro endurecido por la cólera, ahora ya tan alejado de ese rostro de placer que le había mostrado y le había provocado.

—No te hagas la lista —susurró Naraku con un tono extraño, una mezcla de brutalidad y sensualidad mientras danzaba sus labios en la escasa distancia que lo separaba de los de Kagura—. No eres más que una mujerzuela con dueño.

Kagura volvió a retorcerse como sanguijuela. Las cadenas acompañaron sus frenéticos movimientos como un coro enrarecido que hacía eco de la frustración que se había anidado en su confundida mente.

—¡Naraku, suéltame! —exigió, llevándose las manos, sometidas, frente al pecho y agitándolas violentamente. Poco le importó el ya dañino roce que sentía contra la maltratada piel de sus muñecas mientras intentaba liberarse. Él la ignoró y con tranquilidad se paró tras Kagura. Ella sólo se detuvo cuando sintió a Naraku respirar contra su cuello con un ligero dejo de lujuria. Volvió a someterla cuando jaló un poco las cadenas que se unían a los grilletes.

—Aún me desafías —murmuró en su oído. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, aspirando el aroma suave que desprendía el cabello de Kagura. Un aroma igual al suyo, como todos aseguraban, pero que le pareció muy lejos del aroma pútrido y asqueroso que todos sus enemigos afirmaban que tenía cuando la veían aparecer. Incluso había algo en ello que lo excitaba y que lo invitaba a repetir lo que había hecho con ella, de nuevo, como él quisiera, pero desistió. Había sido suficiente tanto para ella como para él.

De hecho creía que había sido demasiado, más para él que para ella. Una parte de sí mismo le gritaba que se había rebajado a un nivel decadente y abismal, que había sido tan débil como Onigumo, que había permitido que él lo dominara y, en venganza, había terminado por dominar a Kagura hasta probar los límites de su esclava. Otra parte de sí mismo, la más viciosa y oscura, encontraba todo aquello delicioso y excitante a un punto que hasta parecía crítico, porque cuando ella lo miró de reojo, Naraku pensó que todo aquello había sido su culpa.

No era algo planeado fríamente o con maña como, probablemente, ella creía. Era algo tan natural como lo era el deseo de Kagura por su libertad. Estaba en la naturaleza de ella el desearlo a él, porque venía de su carne y su sangre, era una parte de él y esa parte deseaba volverse una de nuevo. Naraku no se percató de ello hasta que la vio, insolente, desafiándolo sin importar las consecuencias y diciéndole airadamente sus deseos de libertad y el placer que le causaba desafiarlo incluso a costa de su vida.

Sí, había sido su culpa incluso si no se dio cuenta. Y más que de él, era culpa de Onigumo. Kagura no era más que una víctima de todo aquel embrollo y ni siquiera lo sabía. Si así era, la única razón que podía encontrar era que él también sentía, de alguna forma, la necesidad de sentirse deseado. Por eso se ensañaba con Kagura y la sometía tanto como podía, la seducía y la manipulaba, la chantajeaba, cualquier cosa podía servir si lograba despertar en ella ese deseo mezclado con odio por él, uno tan fuerte como su deseo por libertad hasta usar ese mismo deseo en su contra para dominarla.

Necesitaba de alguien a su alcance y merced que pudiese corresponder a sus anhelos, algo que no ocurrió y que jamás ocurriría entre Kikyou y Onigumo. Ese maldito bastardo. No sólo había dejado en él los residuos de su pútrido cariño hacía Kikyou, sus bajos deseos y su necesidad de tenerla con él, también había dejado muy metido en ese corazón que repudiaba tanto, el resentimiento de nunca haber sido correspondido, y la verdad de que nunca lo sería. Le provocaba una incesante sensación de vacío que no podía controlar como controlaba a Kagura. Un vacío denso que lo carcomía muy despacio desde el interior, algo que no se atrevía a admitir aunque le revolotease en la cabeza en ese momento mientras aspiraba el aroma de su creación y sentía el calor que desprendía su cuello.

Tenía que haber una razón por la cual la había creado tan atractiva, prácticamente una copia de él en su versión más femenina y grácil. Algo que deseó Onigumo, muy dentro de él, y lo llevó a idearla de esa forma, a crearla a su medida. Había cometido un error con Kagura y había caído en aquella trampa de una manera tan fácil como ella. Todo eso provocaba que la deseara tanto como deseaba dominarla y llevarla a sus límites como acababa de hacerlo, y de sólo recordar cómo la había visto reaccionar tan de buena gana, a pesar de hacerse la disconforme, hizo que en ese momento sus emociones se dispararan y el sutil calambrazo de la excitación y el deseo le recorriera la espina.

Eran prácticamente iguales. Ambos anhelaban algo imposible que sólo el otro podía darles y que, dentro de todo, no les gustaba. Kagura deseaba libertad, una que sólo él podía darle, y en cambio sólo le había mostrado esa libertad que ella deseaba tanto y que no conocía, que jamás conocería más que en la muerte. Su presente era demasiado agrio como para querer vivirlo bajo su sombra, pero bajo su sombra y sus manos él le había dado esa libertad, más intensa que el viento y todo lo que ella pudiese jamás imaginar. Y no se arrepentía por eso. Era algo encantador e irónico que llevaba a cabo desde la más absoluta opresión. Reafirmaba su idea, y en ella, de que Kagura sólo era su esclava, y que sólo él podía controlar esa liberación de energía de su cuerpo tenso y agitado, el mismo que él había creado, que le pertenecía y que había poseído. La había hecho sentir lo más cercano a la libertad y el placer de saberse libre, de desconectarse y olvidar quién era ella y quién era él, entregarse sin reclamo a toda la opresión que podía brindarle esa desviada e irónica liberación.

¿Y por qué no? Si él lo controlaba, entonces todo estaba bien. Tal vez hasta había encontrado otro método de control, algo mucho más encantador que chantajearla y asustarla. Entrenarla no sólo para darle placer, sino para que ella lo sintiera con cada fibra de su ser y viviera por y para él. Sólo él podía darle esa libertad en ese estallido ácido de escalofríos si lo obedecía.

—Yo siempre voy a desafiarte —respondió Kagura luego de unos segundos. Naraku se sobresaltó un poco y abrió los ojos, algo atónito. Sintió que había pasado una eternidad, pero ella le sostenía la mirada sin temor alguno—. Así que olvídalo, y suéltame. Ya me has castigado bastante.

En ese momento Naraku soltó una risilla sardónica que invitaba a la complicidad.

—¿Te parece que eso fue un verdadero castigo? —Kagura se sonrojó un poco y desvió los ojos unos segundos, profundamente avergonzada. No podía decir que lo fuera realmente, ¿o sí? En ese momento estaba demasiado ofuscada y alterada como para pensarlo con claridad.

—Sólo quítame las cadenas —insistió.

—La última vez que te las quité trataste de atacarme —Se quedó callada, sin dejar de verlo. Sintió que Naraku apretó los puños contra las cadenas que la sujetaban y un muy ligero tintineo rompió el silencio de la habitación antes de que él volviese a hablar.

—Te quedarás aquí un poco más. No mucho, Kagura, no me mires así —Un brillo de lujuria se desató en sus diabólicas orbes y la hechicera de los vientos sintió un escalofrío recorrerla—. Tienes que acostumbrarte al nuevo ritmo de las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se aventuró a preguntar, mirándolo entre curiosa y confundida, aunque la línea hostil de su voz no mermó. Algo dentro de ella tembló ante la respuesta que podía recibir. Naraku tomó una pose despreocupada, ligeramente fría y diplomática, la misma que usaba cuando engatusaba a los aliados que conseguía y a los que luego traicionaba.

—Necesitas un poco más antes de permitirte salir.

—Yo no necesito nada de ti —espetó—. Yo sólo necesito mi libertad.

—La única que sólo yo puedo darte, mi querida Kagura —argumentó él pasando sus manos lentamente por sus brazos, acariciándolos por encima de la ropa. Sintió el escalofrió de ella y se sonrió. Todavía tenía aquello tan presente y vivo como lo tenía él.

—Dime, Kagura, ¿qué se sintió experimentar la libertad en la más absoluta opresión? Sin duda resulta ser una ironía deliciosa para tu iracunda alma.

Para toda respuesta ella volteó el rostro de mala gana, gruñendo y negándose a responder. Ya no soportaba más la presencia de Naraku tras ella, acosándola con su respiración y sus manos tentativas, jugando contra ella incluso si se encontraban quietas en su lugar. Si la iba a dejar ahí encadenada por el resto de sus días, pues muy bien, pero que se terminara de largar de ahí. No quería tenerlo cerca ni un solo segundo más, seduciéndola con toda su perversidad.

La vena cruel que ambos compartían no podía evitar encontrar algo de excitante en toda su maldad. Era algo atrayente que sentía que, a momentos, la obsesionaba tanto como la obsesionaba su libertad. Incluso llegó a pensar que Naraku realmente tenía razón. Su confesión, su pequeño _secreto_, no era ninguna mentira. Muy en el fondo ella lo deseaba tanto como genuinamente lo odiaba, y el choque de emociones, ambivalentes y completamente contradictorias, no hacían más que marearla como si flotara sin control sobre un mar embravecido, provocándole ganas de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente y ahogarse sólo para no tener que sentir más aquella confusión desoladora. Fuera por lo que fuera, ella también lo deseaba, muy en el fondo, lo aceptara o no.

Se quedó en silencio, sumida en sus confusos pensamientos. Deseó ahogarse en ese instante, pero lo único que consiguió a cambio fue una última declaración de Naraku, que ahora le resultaba más detestable que nunca. Él representaba ese mar donde ella se ahogaba siempre pero donde no era capaz de morir. Una gota más en ese océano de maldad venenosa y tóxica que infectaba todo lo que tocaba; una víctima más que flotaba sobre él, no muerta, pero sí muerta en vida. Sólo se sentía viva cuando lo desafiaba, cuando ponía en riesgo su vida por el efímero instante de placer donde sentía que ella controlaba algo, por lo menos su rebeldía y su peligroso y obsesivo anhelo de libertad. Y la hizo sentir más viva que nunca al poseerla.

—Quizás, si te portas bien y me obedeces… —dijo Naraku, alejándose y caminando unos pasos hasta plantarse frente a ella—, tal vez te haga sentir eso de nuevo. Depende de ti, Kagura.

Ella gruñó, literalmente, como un animal enjaulado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente con la furia que le deformaba el delicado rostro. El sonrojo era parecido al que apareció en sus mejillas cuando el deseo despertó en ella manipulado por las manos de su creador. Una ironía más de la cual regodearse. Eso llevó a Naraku sólo a limitarse a suavizar su propio rostro con un gesto burlón y sardónico mientras le sonreía. Volvió a tomarla del mentón, esta vez con gentileza, y jugó a besarla sin atreverse a romper el espacio que los separaba.

—Volveré pronto, Kagura. Si me llamas, quizá considere venir más pronto.

La soltó y se apartó de ella, dejando sobre la boca de Kagura, sin tocar, la sensación cálida de su aliento suave y la expectativa de un beso que quizá pudiese ser un poco gentil y no exigente y brutal. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, furiosa, hasta que Naraku desapareció del sótano, dejándola completamente sola. Sólo entonces la mujer se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba por las cadenas. Se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, y de lo poco que había respirado teniendo a Naraku tan cerca, tan amenazador y tentador.

En esos momentos no sabía a quién odiar más, si a Naraku o a ella. Estaba enojada como nunca por la situación, enojada con él, con ella, con todo el mundo y cada cosa que existía a su alrededor y le recordaba que estaba viva y que le pertenecía a Naraku, todo lo que la había llevado a gritar que era suya.

Sí, lo odiaba, y lo odiaba aún más por la manera en que la hizo sentir. Lo había sentido tan brutal que no comprendía cómo es que a ella le había gustado tanto al punto de gritar y gemir para él. Parecía un delirio del cual aún no se recuperaba, y no sabía si podría hacerlo en un futuro. Le enfurecía como pocas cosas, porque el deseo no había desaparecido. Sabía que seguía latente dentro de ella, esperando volver a saltar como una guía cruel que la conducía a un abismo donde ella se dejaba sucumbir y en donde la muerte nunca llegaba, donde sólo aparecía con un final ilusorio y efímero.

La culpa de aceptar que lo deseaba, que incluso deseaba que volviera a pasar, la carcomía junto con los escalofríos que la recorrían, por mucho que detestara aquella deliciosa sensación que, en su caso, causada por él, resultaba una imagen completamente distorsionada y grotesca de lo que significaba el placer, de esa lujuria perversa y traicionera, casi diabólica, que ahora ambos compartían.

Era algo tan contradictorio y confuso las emociones que chocaban en ella que sentía que no podía soportarlo. Se sentía no sólo un objeto de Naraku, un objeto usado para su placer, para todo lo que a él se le ocurriera. Además se sentía una víctima de sí misma, una marioneta que se manejaba, inconsciente, por los hilos de su deseo que se conectaban a la inmensa telaraña manipulada de mentiras y obsesiones de Naraku, y aún dentro de todo lo miserable de su escenario no podía sentirse desfallecer. Había algo dentro de ella que aún refulgía con insolencia, negándose a morir.

Kagura sabía bien que Naraku mentía. No era una mujerzuela con dueño, mucho menos suya, como él había exigido que lo gritara y cómo ella no pudo evitar hacerlo en medio de todo su delirio. Ella no era de nadie. No, Naraku era una víctima como ella, una víctima del propio deseo que lo rebasada como le había sucedido a ella. Él la deseaba, eso le quedaba claro. Ella no era la única que perdía. La había poseído como él quiso, la tomó por completo, sin restricciones ni pudor, rompiendo sus propias reglas y rebasando también sus propios límites y reglas.

Naraku la necesitaba, pensó Kagura en la soledad del sótano. Lo comprobó cuando la sometió contra él, cuando a ratos perdió el control sobre ella por mucho que intentó fingir.

Ella también podía dominarlo, sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Tal vez tiempo, tal vez era algo completamente ingenuo. ¿No había descubierto ya debilidades de Naraku con un mínimo de información? Ella también podía jugar a ese juego en donde Naraku la metía sin decirle las reglas, en ese juego donde ella fingía escapar a la vez que trataba de tomarle la ventaja. No importaba que estuviera encadenada. Ese juego lo habían perdido los dos.

Sí, era una idea ingenua, pero posible. Era una idea rebelde como ella sola, danzando y fingiendo ese teatro de sumisión que él tanto deseaba ver y experimentar con ella bajo sus manos y toda su violencia y odio. Eran esas ansias de dominar también, y no pudo negar que también la de volver a sentir esa efímera sensación de libertad, junto al estallido de placer y en todo lo que conllevaba, incluso contra toda la guerra de su cabeza, sus culpas y riesgos.

Él tenía razón, había encontrado la libertad en la más absoluta opresión, y ella haría lo posible por pagarle con la misma moneda, hasta que quedara tan enganchado que no pudiese salir de ello tal y como le había sucedido a ella.

Si se iba a hundir, se lo iba a llevar con ella. Y más que nada, pensó Kagura, eso le daría una excusa para sí misma. Una excusa que aminorara la culpa que ahora la invadía.

* * *

**Oh, bueno, no me miren así. Se los dije desde un principio, era sexo con tentáculos, ¡¿qué esperaban?! No es como si esas cosas se quedaran quietas o.ó y joder, que hablamos de Naraku. El tipo no es nada romántico y Kagura tampoco, además, no sé, el sexo no siempre tiene que venir acompañado de cariños y arrumacos, y me cuesta imaginar esas cosas si se trata de sexo entre Naraku y Kagura. Sinceramente creo que les va más el "sexo duro", ¿y qué puedo decir? Tengo una obsesión con los tentáculos de Naraku, así que la idea me sedujo por completo y era un elemento del personaje que quería utilizar desde mucho. Claro que me di mis buenos putazos contra el teclado por aventarme semejante idea que, por momentos, me parecía suicida. **

**Bueno, creo que es el lemmon más largo (MUY largo) atrevido, insolente, perverso y con más tabúes que he escrito hasta ahora. Siendo sincera, además de ser parte del concurso, me lo tomé como un reto muy personal.**

**Mi idea era escribir lo más "perverso" que podía suceder entre estos dos dentro de la situación donde estaban, tratando de hacer lo más atrevido o inusual que se me ocurriera, sin tener que recurrir a una violación como seguro muchos pensaron que sería, aunque sí toca cierto tema de dominación. **

**También, no sé por qué, pero tengo la idea de que sólo hay de dos sopas: o me aman por perversa, o me van a querer linchar, igual por perversa (?)**

**Si me amaron, pueden votar por mí en el siguiente link, el mismo del topic: /topic/84265/94893616/1/Concurso-Limón-la-verdader a-fruta-prohibida**

**Pueden votar hasta por tres fanfics, así que no se corten y anímense a leer las demás historias concursantes, ¡pero voten por mí para Reina de la limonada! (?) o si me odiaron y me quieren linchar, pues no lo hagan o.ó**

**En fin, no tengo más que aclarar. Espero hayan disfrutado de leer el fanfic así como yo sufrí, pero disfruté como una perra el escribirlo (?) y debo decir que me entró una jodida envidia brutal mientras lo hacía. Creeeo que, a pesar de todo, Kagura lo pasó de puta madre, y espero que ustedes también. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
